Friday the 13th One-Shots
by The Swooce
Summary: Basically, these are one-shots involving the game characters! T for language and sexual references.
1. The Intro

**Hey guys, I'm back with some more F13, and this time, I'm doing something different. I'm basically doing some one-shots, ranging from romance to humor. You can request some, but only on these terms.**

 **I don't do yaoi or yuri, not to say I'm a homophobic, but it's difficult for me to write it.**

 **I mainly write humor, but I'll throw in some romance.**

 **These are the characters I will mostly write with: Kenny, Jenny, Adam, Deborah and Eric.**

 **These characters I could write with: A.J., Brandon, and Tiffany.**

 **These characters I will write with, but with some difficulty: Chad and Vanessa.**

 **Also, the ships I will definitely write: KenJen, Erborah, AJam, Keniffany.**

 **Sorry for the limitations, but hey, I'll try my damn best.**

 **BTW, here's some ideas for the one shots, with each one having a theme, starting with Romance or Romance/Humor.**

 ** _Truth or Dare -_** _Out of boredom, the counselors decide to do some Truth or Dare, leading to some confessions._

 ** _Snowed In -_** _Being snowed in may cause some nice confessions._

 ** _Tramua -_** _Taking place after the events at Crystal Lake, Kenny keeps having nightmares, leaving Jenny to comfort him._

 ** _Sleepover -_** _Who knew Eric was so trusted that he was the only guy invited to girl's sleepovers?_

 ** _Five-Way Date -_** _All the counselors decide to go on a five-way date._

 ** _Meet-Up -_** _After high school, each counselor comes back to see how they've been doing._

 ** _Valentine's Day -_** _With Valentine's day on the rise, the counselors are frantic to find their valentine._

 ** _The Mistletoe Mission -_** _Adam and Brandon take it upon themselves to get Eric and Deborah under the mistletoe. Easier said than done._

 ** _The Waterpark -_** _Kenny never knew how much he was infatuated with Tiffany until he saw her swimsuit._

 ** _Party Games -_** _Tiffany's got a few party games up her sleeve, such as Seven Minutes in Heaven, Spin the Bottle, and her own special game..._

 ** _Years Go By -_** _What happened to the counselors in their later years?_

 **HUMOR/FRIENDSHIP IDEAS**

 ** _Fanfiction Reaction -_** _The counselors react to fanfiction._

 ** _Christmas Party -_** _In order to raise morale among the counselors, Jenny hosts a Christmas Party._

 ** _A Day in the Life -_** _Basically a run-down on how every counselor's day goes._

 ** _Chad the Shitty Roommate -_** _Kenny knows how much of a pain is when Chad is a roommate, but it's taken further when Chad's in his bed with someone else._

 ** _Snowball Fight -_** _The counselors are antsy, and they're all against each other, what better way than a snowball fight!_

 _ **Battle of the Boys -** Kenny, Adam, Eric, Chad, Brandon, Tommy, Rob, and Mitch play a wrestling game...with crazy results._

 ** _Mario Kart Murder? -_** _A.J.,_ _Adam, Brandon, Chad, Deborah, Eric, Jenny, Kenny, Mitch, Rob, and Tiffany play six on six Mario Kart...who will win?_

 ** _Sweet Victory -_** _Brandon's football dream comes true._

 ** _The Play_** ** _-_** _The counselors put on a play...but it doesn't go the way they want it to go._

 ** _High as Hell -_** _Mitch comes and Adam gets curious about his bizarre nature. Mitch teaches him the ways._

 ** _A Very Angry Adam -_** _Adam plays Golf It and GTA game modes...it doesn't go well._

 **Well, there you have it, my one-shot ideas, I hope you enjoy and lemme know. If you have some of your own, tell me!**


	2. Chad the Shitty Roommate

Kenny was tired.

The lecture sucked.

The lecturer sucked.

Studying was a constant pound of a hammer against his temple, and all he wanted was a nice warm meal before taking a long hot shower and then crashing onto his fluffy bed without thinking of the exam he had in another...

Hefting the books a bit with an arm, he checked his watch as he got out of the library, and groaned loudly.

Five hours.

Another five hours until his exams start.

"Oh, joy," he muttered under his breath.

It was three in the morning and he just spent seven hours in the library for some last minute studying because he was feeling irresponsible that semester without no apparent reason, which surprised most of his friends -including himself- because he wasn't one to rebel easily and thus gained the title of being the "father" of their group.

He knew now why he dedicated himself to be persistent in studying earlier.

Because this was very much hell on earth and he regretted doing this as much as he regretted not eating dinner for a break.

He didn't understand why most people would kill themselves like this.

When he arrived in front of his dorm room, he let out a sigh of relief, particularly feeling the way his single lumpy mattress was already seducing his to sleep without a shower or putting his books neatly like he would always did. Screw his initial thought of delusional luxury just a moment ago, he couldn't care enough even if the last shower he took was almost twenty four hours ago without washing his hair.

Now, the wild mane of his hair was greasy with three days of neglected health and care.

Again, he couldn't care less.

He hummed at the idea of sleep and was about to do just that as he twisted the doorknob open, eager to collapse and never get up until the time required to.

But Kenny halted when he saw his roommate lying on his bed instead of his own, his short, combed blond hair fanned out on the pillow as he stared up the ceiling with half lidded eyes.

Kenny noted with alarm and some embarrassment that his roommate was particularly naked when he saw the way the blanket did little to cover his friend up, where it looked as if it was merely tossed across his body without looking, exposing his legs and arms as the other parts of his body were covered until mid-thigh and just above his chest.

It was too late for Chad to play this kind of joke towards him, and Kenny didn't know whether he had the strength to fight back or to just ignore it.

Unfortunately, he was known to be stubborn.

"Is thise a reason why you're naked in my bed?" Kenny lamented wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Because if this is a way for you to tell me you want to have sex with me, you're wasting your time."

Chad let out a snort of laughter as the male faced his way, an eyebrow quirked. "Why, Kenjamin, I didn't know you felt that way about me. I'm touched."

Kenny only grunted as he slammed his books on his desk, before plucking the half eaten sandwich he left that afternoon after waking up late from a massive hangover and devoured it with gusto, not caring at how it turned cold from the chilly weather or how stale it was from being left exposed.

Cheers to broke students.

"You have your own bed," He whined slightly around his full mouth, ignoring the fact that he was beginning to sound eerily like his friend Tiffany. "Why can't you be naked in your own bed instead of using mine?"

Chad shrugged, crossing his arms over his covered chest. "I didn't realise this wasn't my bed until I woke up."

"Chad," Kenny deadpanned. "Your bed is five steps from the door while mine is near the window, which is further than yours. How can you miss it?"

"Wow, you're must be pretty tired if you forgot about the fact that I've lost my contacts."

There was a pause. "Sorry," Kenny mumbled, shoving the last of his sandwich into his mouth. "But honestly, you're usually okay about where you're going, so why are you in my bed? Naked?"

"Does it really bother you that much?" Came the nonchalant reply.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Kenny spluttered indignantly. "Why? Because you're in my bed, naked with no reason whatsoever. That's why."

Then, Chad smiled wickedly, showing his roommate a set of perfect white teeth. "Come on, Kenjamin, are you afraid that you'll catch my beauty or something if I do?"

His shoulders slumped as Kenny sighed heavily, feeling the headache blooming behind his eyes that he reminded himself to swallow a painkiller later. he went to his drawers and yanked it open, pulling out a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. "You're such a shitty roommate."

"And your whining is beginning to sound vaguely Tiffany-like." Chad countered back easily.

Kenny snapped his drawer closed, oblivious to the way Chad shifted in bed as the older male slapped the covers with his hand. "I do not sound like Tiffany."

"Fine, you don't," Chad shrugged. "In fact, you're much worse, considering that Tiffany's whining is already annoying."

Kenny took a sharp breath and was about to tell him that Tiffany was very much more annoying than he could ever be thank you very much when Chad flinched, a squeak burst out of his lips that made Kenny stare at him in bewilderment because Chad never squeaks. At least, to his knowledge of being his roommate for the past three semesters, because he was pretty sure Chad could never do such things that the younger dubbed as 'weak'.

"Chad," Kenny called out quizzically, growing slightly worried when Chad's normally pale cheeks began to streak pink as his hands clutched the covers tightly, his sightless eyes glaring holes onto the space beside his. For some insane reason, Kenny thought the space moved. "Is everything alright?"

Chad waved it off, trying to stay still as he shifted some more. "I'm fine, nothing's wrong." But his voice sounded strained with effort from whose he looked very much as far away from 'nothing's wrong' as possible.

"You're blushing." Kenny pointed out flatly, his suspicions rising. "I'm fine, Kenjamin, just-" But then, he let out a yelp, hitting a lump bigger than Chad that was covered with the blanket, making Kenny wonder how he missed it before this. "Cut it out, Tiffany!"

Kenny almost heard the sound of glass breaking as his brain screeched to a halt.

"Tiffany?"

True enough, Chad's girlfriend's head poked out of her covers with a wide grin, without the audacity to look even sheepish as he gave Kenny a wave. "Hey there, Kenny."

He felt his mouth drop open. "What are you doing in my bed?" He practically shrieked.

"Oh, you know," She shrugged idly, the same annoying grin plastered across her face. "Just hanging around, bed wrestling with Chad, the usual."

Kenny only stared at them for a moment, whise the two were snickering at his flabbergasted look before he shook his head, tightening his hold onto his clothes as he made his way out, yanking the blanket and pillow from Chad's bed along the way. "Goodbye."

"Kenny, wait!" Tiffany choked out from preventing herself not to laugh, making a half-hearted attempt at reaching out for him.

"Don't leave us alone!" Chad cackled.

"Of all places," Kenny whirled around, pointing the pillow in his hand like a weapon towards them with a venomous look, and for a brief moment he almost played with the idea of suffocating them both with it. "Why in god's name did you have to christen my bed? Seriously," he dropped his hand to his side with a loud smack of exasperation. "There's the floor! Or your beds! Or even the fucking hallway for all I care!"

"My bed's overused." Chad hummed.

"So's mine." Tiffany added cheerfully.

"And the hallway's too public." He smirked.

"And too cold." Came another gleeful reply.

Kenny let out a sound of grated disgust as he threw his arms up in defeat, continuing his retreat towards the exit. "You two are assholes."

"Where are you going?" Chad asked through his snort of laughter, propping himself on his elbows while Kenny tore the door open. Kenny almost detached the door with little to no guilt in his haste to get away from them as far as possible.

"In the library to sleep, hopefully somewhere secret enough that the librarian won't kick me out," Kenny huffed. "When you two washed my sheets and use your own goddamn beds no matter how overused they are, by all means, call me when you're done."

The last thing he heard before he slammed the door again was their collective howl of laughter.

* * *

 **Well, here's Chad the Shitty Roommate, now you can see why he is one.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and gimme suggestions!**


	3. Trauma

"Jenny. Jenny."

The sound of her name rouses her from a deep slumber. As she blinks her eyes open, Jenny finds herself in her room in total darkness. A glance at her alarm clock tells her it's just past three in the morning.

Moaning slightly, she squints at the person at her bedside who is peering up at her with wide eyes.

"Katherine?" she mumbles. "What is it?"

This is a first. Since they'd moved into their new apartment where Katherine and Jenny shared a room and Kenny had another room, Katherine had never come to wake Jenny in the middle of the night. She didn't think there was anything that could scare Katherine, and if there was, surely Kenny could handle it much better than Jenny herself could.

Jenny is just trying to clear her head from the residual fog that sleep leaves behind when Katherine gives her answer.

"Kenny."

Jenny opens her eyes a little wider and slowly pushes herself up from her pillow.

"What do you mean? What about him?"

Katherine scuffed her bare feet against the floor nervously.

"He won't wake up…"

"…Huh?"

Immediately Jenny straightens her back, not paying any attention to the slight soreness at the base of her spine. A small surge of alarm shoots through her but she tries to keep herself calm.

"W-What do you mean? Did you have a nightmare like that?"

She hopes she guessed correctly with that assumption. But to her dismay, Katherine shakes her head.

"Not a nightmare. I woke up because I heard Kenny making noise in his sleep. But I couldn't wake him up. I'm scared…"

And for the first time now Jenny can see the fear in her eyes.

Jenny threw the blankets off herself in a panic and jumps out of bed with a swiftness that should've been impossible for her with her aching back due to recent back problems. But her concern for Kenny is much greater than any physical pain.

"Stay here," she tells Katherine, picking her up and sitting her down on the bed. "I'll go help Kenny."

Katherine wipes her eyes and nods. Jenny can only spare a second to pat her head reassuringly before she takes off through the dark apartment.

She skids on the wooden floors out of her own bedroom, then rushes to round the corner to Kenny's room. Grabbing the door frame, she comes to a halt.

"Kenny!"

Jenny saw a lump in the blankets and a tuft of black hair on the bed. But even at the sound of her voice, Kenny doesn't stir.

Jenny hurries to the bed and pulls the blankets down a bit. Kenny is curled up on his side, almost unmoving. But right away, Jenny can hear and see just how hard he's breathing. When she reaches a hand down to touch his face, his skin is torrid with heat and slick with sweat.

"Kenny?"

Jenny gives him a slight shake, but still, Kenny doesn't wake.

This had happened before. It had happened on their first night alone together, only then, Kenny had been able to escape his nightmares. But this time he is trapped in them.

Jenny can't imagine what kind of horrible pain he must be reliving. Judging by the physical effects it's having on him, it's clearly poignant and terrible.

"Kenny? Kenny!"

Jenny shakes the man's shoulder, but still he doesn't wake. The only difference is a small whimper that tumbles from his lips. His body is trembling, and his breathing becomes even more labored by the second.

The panic courses through Jenny as she tries to think of what she can do. At the very least, she decides to lay Kenny on her back so he might be able to breathe more easily.

So she slips her arms beneath her friend's side and tries to shift his weight. But the second her hand brushes against Kenny's right side, the man lets out a strangled cry of pain. Jenny quickly lies him down and withdraws her hands.

"W-What? What happened?"

But she soon realizes what it must have been. She must have inadvertently touched the wound on Kenny's right side, the spot where he'd been stabbed with the throwing knife. He must be reliving that excruciating pain right now in his nightmares.

"Kenny…" Jenny sits on the bed and leans over him frantically, pressing a hand against Kenny's heaving chest. "His heart's going crazy…" Swallowing thickly, Jenny reaches out with her free hand to touch his cheek. "Kenny? Kenny, please. Wake up. Please."

She's scared. She doesn't know what else she can do for him. She doesn't know how she can fix this. She knows Kenny is suffering and she just wants it to stop.

"Please… Kenny…"

Then, as if he'd broken the curse cast upon him, Kenny's eyes fly open. His voice cracks in another small wail, and his chest starts heaving even more deeply than before. He gasps so hard he chokes and tears start spilling down his cheeks.

Jenny can feel Kenny's heart jolt beneath her palm, and it continues to beat painfully. But she's just thankful he's awake now.

"Kenny!" Desperately, Jenny leans over him, caressing his cheek with one hand and rubbing circles over his heart with the other. "Kenny, it's okay! It's okay. It was just a dream."

Kenny's voice leaks out in whimpers between his labored breaths. Jenny can immediately tell that this is much worse than the first night. Even if his mind is now free, Kenny's body is still trapped in that nightmare. He needs to calm down, or else Jenny fears he might hurt himself.

"Kenny… it's okay…" she repeats, stroking through his hair. "I'm here."

Kenny continues to struggle for breath, his hands clutching the sheets so tightly the blood drains from his knuckles. Swallowing thickly, he tries to find his voice past the sobs.

"J… Jen-"

"Shh." Jenny brushes her thumb over Kenny's forehead, clearing away some of the sweat. "It's okay. I'm here. Just breathe, Kenny."

Kenny sniffles, and more tears fall back and dribble down over his temples.

Jenny can tell he's still in a panic. His breathing is clipped and shallow now, and his heartbeat is frantic and hard. Jenny moves her hands slowly, taking care not to touch Kenny's right side as she coaxes him up into a sitting position. She can feel Kenny's hands clutching at her back, trembling.

"That's fine," Jenny murmurs over his shoulder. "Just hold onto me, Kenny. I won't leave. I promise."

Now that they're both sitting up, Jenny allows herself to press close to Kenny. He's shaking so badly, and his pulse is still thick and out of control. Jenny rubbed his back slowly, running her palms in soothing circles.

"Breathe," she reminds him. "It's okay, Kenny."

Kenny continues to cry, sobbing weakly into her shoulder despite the fervent grip of his hands and the jarring beat of his heart.

Jenny waits and holds him for as long as Kenny needs her to. She measures the minutes not by how many seconds are in them, but by how many times Kenny's heart slams against her chest. Jenny doesn't stop whispering soothing phrases to him, reminding him it's all over, and that Jason's gone.

"I'm here, Kenny. You're safe now."

And Kenny finally understands that this is reality. Gradually his pulse begins to slow, and his breathing deepens.

Jenny is flooded with relief as she feels Kenny's condition changing for the better. She waits for a long while, until Kenny's heart has calmed down and his breathing has slowed to a normal pace. Jenny pets through his thick, black hair and murmurs softly to him.

"Kenny… are you okay?"

He's always so much more stoic and upbeat during the daytime. But at night, when the memories of Crystal Lake attack him, Kenny reveals his weaknesses.

This is when he is at her most vulnerable. Jenny longed to help him through it.

He hears a small tremor of breath. Kenny loosens his grip on her back and inhales slowly.

"Y…Yes…"

And Jenny lets out a breath of her own.

"I'm so glad…"

She holds onto Kenny for a while longer, not only because she knows Kenny needs it, but because Jenny herself needs it, too.

She has no idea what time it is, but she can assume it must be half past three in the morning by now. And though this ordeal has undoubtedly drained Kenny even more than it's drained herself, Jenny isn't surprised to find the man refusing to go back to sleep.

But clearly, Kenny is beginning to feel guilty about everything now. He sniffles a little, letting out another sigh.

"My apologies, Jenny. You have stuff to do tomorrow and you need your rest…"

"Kenny." Jenny pulls herself back, not enough to let him go, but just enough so they can see each other's eyes now. Kenny's are still watery and scared, but they are more guilty than anything. Jenny looks back at him with a firm, unwavering expression. "I don't give a damn about that. I don't care about work. All that matters is that you're okay right now."

And she means it.

For the majority of her life, she hasn't had anyone to care about. But now she does, and Jenny has found that they matter to her more than anything else in the world.

Her words cause Kenny to start crying again, but they are tears of relief this time, not pain or guilt.

After a few more minutes, Kenny has stopped crying. But when Jenny makes an effort to move away, Kenny clings tighter to her back. Jenny pats his shoulder gently.

"I know. I promised I'd stay with you, didn't I?"

Kenny nods. Jenny wipes a few of his tears away.

"I'll stay with you tonight, Kenny. Would you like that?"

Kenny can't even find the words to say it, so he just nods vigorously, sniffling and whimpering more and more. Jenny pats his head this time.

"Then I will. But I've gotta tell Katherine you're okay first. She was so worried about you. She's the one who came to get me."

Kenny looked up.

"K-Katherine…?"

Jenny nods.

"Yeah. She was scared for you. So I've gotta go tell her you're all right. I'll be back in a minute, okay? Promise."

She reaches out her hand and extends her pinkie finger.

Kenny hesitates and keeps his hands on Jenny's shirt. Jenny can see it in her eyes, that she's been made a million promises before, and she's probably had every single one of them broken.

But even after all of that, Kenny is willing to trust him now. He reached out and curls his pinkie around Jenny's.

Jenny swore she won't ever betray that trust, and Jenny smiled fondly at her before leaving his bedroom.

After telling Katherine about Kenny and telling her she would spend the night with Kenny, she stopped in the kitchen, opening the fridge and wincing at the brightness as she took a bottle of water. She grabbed a clean dish towel, dampened it in the sink, and finally made her way back to Kenny.

He was still sitting upright with his back leaning against the headboard. Even in the dark, Jenny could see he has a hand over his right side. As she approached, Kenny quickly put both hands in his lap instead.

"I'm back," Jenny murmurs. "Katherine's glad you're alright. She's asleep now."

"I see…" Kenny finally got his voice back after the ordeal. "I'm glad she's alright, too."

Jenny sat on the bed beside him.

"You're covered in sweat, Kenny. Close your eyes."

And for once, Kenny doesn't make any "manly" comments about being able to do himself or anything of that nature. He simply does as he's told and allows Jenny to run the cloth along his forehead, cheeks, and neck. Jenny was gentle with her motions, and she was able to feel the heat soaking into the cloth as it left Kenny's skin.

Once she's finished, she places the cloth on the bedside table and hands him the water bottle.

"You should drink. You've lost a lot of fluids."

Again, Kenny simply nods. He downs almost the entire bottle, and Jenny praises him for that. When she takes the bottle back, she finishes the rest of the water herself, then puts the empty bottle on the nightstand as well.

From there, she puts her hand over Kenny's in his lap, then looks to the man's right side.

"How are you feeling? Does it still hurt?"

Kenny shakes his head.

"Not anymore. Thanks to Katherine and you, Jenny."

"I'm glad. Let's get some sleep."

She coaxes Kenny to lie back down, and Jenny lies beside him. There's a feeling of weight shifting against the mattress as Kenny slides to the right to make room.

They've only slept together like this once since they've started living together, and on that night, Kenny, like a true gentleman, had refrained from touching Jenny. After all, they'd only just started to date at the time, and Kenny wasn't sure what kind of contact was permitted.

But now that they've known each other and have been together for so long, and especially after what had just happened tonight… things are different.

Kenny is still getting over the pain and fear of his nightmare, and Jenny is still trying to get over her own fears. She'd never been more scared in her entire life than she had been tonight at the prospect of Kenny's distress. She never wanted to see him in such pain ever again.

That's part of the reason why she turns onto her side to face Kenny and opens her arms up to him. The other part is something entirely different that she doesn't care to think too hard about right now.

Once Kenny sees the invitation in her open arms, he can't help but smile and snuggle close, wrapping his arms around Jenny's sides and back. She's careful not to let his head bump against Jenny's chin.

In turn, Jenny lightly hugs his shoulders and begins to stroke through his hair once more.

For a few moments, they are silent as they try to collect their thoughts and get their bearings. Jenny is absent-mindedly moving her hands when she accidentally brushes over Kenny's injured side again. She feels Kenny gasp and tense up, and instantly moves her hand away.

"Ah, s-sorry."

But just before she can let go of Kenny altogether, the man stops her.

"No… It's okay. I thought it would hurt again, but it doesn't." He peers up at Jenny, and even in the darkness, she can see the sparkle in Kenny's eyes. "In fact, I think it feels better. Just a little."

Jenny feels another small smile coming on. Slowly, she moves her hand back along Kenny's ribcage, feeling him breathe, until her palm settles against the old wound. Kenny doesn't tense up or flinch this time. He simply lets out a long, steady breath and closes his eyes. He finally seems like he'll be okay now.

Jenny pulls him in just a little closer.

The first night, she'd commented on how cramped her old bed had been with both of them in it. But this bed is a bit larger, and when they are pressed close against one another like this, it doesn't feel cramped at all.

"Night, Kenny," she murmurs.

And Kenny replies in a small, grateful voice.

"Thank you, Jenny. Goodnight."

Jenny holds him, keeping herself awake for a while longer, until she's certain Kenny is asleep again. His heartbeat is steady, and his breathing is calm and peaceful.

She'd been so scared for him tonight. But now, she's so relieved he's all right.

Jenny can't stop herself. She dips her head and presses a small kiss on Kenny's head before allowing sleep to come.

She decides she'll take the day off from work and join Kenny at his job for tomorrow.

* * *

 **So here's Trauma, a nice story on how Jenny comforts Kenny after a nightmare.**

 **I should also explain who Katherine is, and that's Jenny's little sister.**

 **BTW, I tried a new writing style, so that's why the story may be a bit wonky.**

 **Also, speaking of new, I'm allowing you to choose between these six stories.**

 **1.** ** _Mario Kart Murder? -_** _A.J.,_ _Adam, Brandon, Chad, Deborah, Eric, Jenny, Kenny, Mitch, Rob, and Tiffany play six on six Mario Kart...who will win?_

 **2.** ** _High as Hell -_** _Mitch comes and Adam gets curious about his bizarre nature. Mitch teaches him the ways._

 **3.** ** _A Very Angry Adam -_** _Adam plays Golf It and GTA game modes...it doesn't go well._

 **4.** ** _Party Games -_** _Tiffany's got a few party games up her sleeve, such as Seven Minutes in Heaven, Spin the Bottle, and her own special game..._

 **5. _Counselors Against Humanity -_** _The counselors play Cards Against Humanity._

 **6.** ** _Truth or Dare -_** _Out of boredom, the counselors decide to do some Truth or Dare, leading to some confessions._

 **Also, for the first time...I wrote a lemon, and it was difficult due to me trying to avoid panicking, and it's a yuri fic, basically it's the first time I've written a Yuri Fic.**

 **I'll publish it in a bit, but just keep an eye out!**


	4. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare, the age old game that teenager girls played at sleepovers. It had been Tiffany's idea, of course, to have a sort of 'Girl's night'. Jenny didn't think much of the idea. Vanessa was still a bit sore with her and Jenny was still a bit sore with Tiffany. A.J., much to Vanessa's displeasure, liked Jenny. She'd been the only one to let her make her choice. Deborah was still timid with most things.

So, none of them really fit well together. But nonetheless, there would be a girl's night, and with that, came truth or dare. Not to mention nail painting, hair doing, and some amount of giddy laughter.

God, how Jenny could hate her own gender at times.

She preferred sitting out under the setting sun next to the loner no one but her really appreciated on an uncomfortable log than sitting on a fluffy cushion in a bedroom getting high off of nail polish fumes with a bunch of women she barely knew.

"Okay, Vanessa," Tiffany started. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Tiffany paused for a moment. "What's Brandon like in bed?" Most of them laughed out loud to the question, except Jenny, who raised an eyebrow mostly at the typical tone of Tiffany.

"Well, let's just say... Inexperienced," the black woman replied, biting her lip.

"That bad, huh?" A.J. asked. More giggling. Jenny rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to sit through this.

"My turn," Vanessa claimed. "A.J.. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," A.J. said immediately.

Vanessa smiled. "I dare you to... Tell dad you have a tattoo."

A.J.'s eyes widened. "No. Not a chance."

"Then tell Adam."

A.J. sighed. "Fine." She stood, slipping out of the room. She came back a moment later with a regular expression. "I told him. He said he wasn't surprised"

"Your turn then."

A.J. looked around the room at her potential victims. She stopped on Jenny, who was doing her best to hide from the entire 'girl's night' in the back of the room. "Jenny."

Jenny cringed. "Hm?"

"Truth or dare."

She rolled her eyes quickly, but said, "Truth."

A.J. thought on it for a second before deciding her question. "Have you ever kissed Kenny?"

Jenny groaned, and avoided the question. "Dare."

"Fine then," A.J. said. "I dare you to tell me if you've kissed Kenny."

Jenny sighed. "You're gonna pull that one, then?"

"Yup."

"Then yes. I have."

"Oh! When?"

"You don't wanna know."

"But we do," Tiffany said, looking up from painting her toenails.

"Trust me. You don't. It'll put a damper on this whole girl's night thing and make everything awkward."

"Fine," A.J. conceded. The game continued on, Jenny passing on her turn, giving it to Deborah.

The blonde sat in the back of the room, ignoring the other women. Yes, she had kissed Kenny. A quick peck on the lips, thanking him for driving her to work when no one else could. Her cheeks had been covered in tears, eyes full of the salty liquid, so much so that she only saw blurs, and was worried she might lose her job. She stood, mumbled some excuse about needed to use the bathroom, and left the room. She exited the house too, breathing fresh air into her lungs. She spotted a lone figure up by the fire in Kenny's little area on the hill. She sat down besides him.

"I was wondering where you were," he stated.

"I was dragged into a torture commonly referred to as a slumber party. I really hate giggling sometimes."

He chuckled. "You must have been a tomboy when you were little."

"Of course I was," she replied with a smile. "I was putting worms on hooks before I could walk. Going in the woods before I was seven."

"Same here, but I was out there for a different reason, I'm sure," he replied. She agreed, resting her head on his shoulder. He shifted a bit, accommodating her. "So what'd you girls do?"

Jenny groaned. "Pointless things. They were doing each other's hair and painting their nails. I was hiding in the corner. I mean, nail polish won't help me if I get lost in the woods or something."

"I hear ya'."

"You haven't heard the worst part. They played Truth or Dare."

Kenny snorted. "Nice. You choose truth or dare."

"Truth first and switched to dare."

"Why? What'd they ask ya'?"

She sighed, shrugged and answered. "Whether or not I've kissed you."

"And what was the dare?" he asked, subconsciously putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Same. Well, she cheated and said 'I dare you to tell me if you've kissed Kenny'." Jenny yawned, eyes starting to slip closed. "Mind if I crash up here with you in your tent?"

"You're welcome here," he answered. "I'm not gonna force you away."

"Thanks," she replied. She tilted her head back, looking up at the stars. He withdrew his arm and mumbled something about grabbing an extra blanket. She got up and slipped into the tent, laying down besides where he slept. He came in after a minute and put a blanket over her. She thanked him again and he laid down besides her. She moved a bit closer to him so they were just barely touching. The temperature in the tent suddenly seemed to spike and Kenny started to fidget. "Kenny... Truth or dare?" Jenny asked, voice sinking into a sultry, breathless tone.

"Dare," he answered with a confused tone.

"I dare you to kiss me."

He rolled onto his side and placed a hand behind her neck, the other slipping just under her shirt. He pulled her into a open-mouthed kiss and she pressed her body against his. Her hands worked to pull off his shirt, running one down his muscular chest before moving to unzip his belt. He moved to kiss down her neck until her own shirt became a hindrance and became lost in the darkness of the tent.

An hour later, Jenny lay naked, half on top of him. His hand was entangled in her hair still, subconsciously brushing through it. "Maybe I don't hate Truth or Dare all that much," she concluded, almost purring as she snuggled down to get some sleep.

He chuckled. "I know I don't."

* * *

 **Here we are, Truth or Dare, and good news, this isn't the only part, as there might be more parts coming soon.**

 **Additionally, I have one insane idea...and that is a sorta of movie of Jason's Revenge! Fully voiced and animated! I'm just looking for voice actors. Now the choices.**

 **1.** ** _Mario Kart Murder? -_** _A.J.,_ _Adam, Brandon, Chad, Deborah, Eric, Jenny, Kenny, Mitch, Rob, and Tiffany play six on six Mario Kart...who will win?_

 **2.** ** _High as Hell -_** _Mitch comes and Adam gets curious about his bizarre nature. Mitch teaches him the ways._

 **3.** ** _A Very Angry Adam -_** _Adam plays Golf It and GTA game modes...it doesn't go well._

 **4.** ** _Party Games -_** _Tiffany's got a few party games up her sleeve, such as Seven Minutes in Heaven, Spin the Bottle, and her own special game..._

 **5. _Counselors Against Humanity -_** _The counselors play Cards Against Humanity._

 **Ciao!**


	5. High as Hell

'Note to self. Never ask Jenny and Kenny for assistance in archery AGAIN!' Eric thought to himself as he made his way back to the barracks from Kenny and Jenny's trio's private archery ground. During the course of their training, the trio had stumbled upon the clearing and it was Eric's idea to use it as a private archery ground so that they could help him train. Kenny and Jenny were quick to agree to this plan and over the course of several months they have been training in secret.

Eric suddenly stopped in his tracks when an unfamiliar, earthy, scent invaded his nostrils. Eric's sharp mind quickly deduced that it was the smell of smoke but it was somewhat different. Since curiosity was Eric's leading thought, he walked, or rather wobbled, his way to where the smell was coming from. It wasn't long before he found the source of the scent and it was none other than the camp's resident stoner and newest member, Mitch. What drew Eric's gaze was a small, white, object nestled between his index and middle finger. As Eric drew nearer to Mitch, he finally realised that it was what people called a 'Joint'. He remembers seeing a few people back in town smoking it and would jokingly offer him a pull. Eric was so drawn to the object that he failed to notice Mitch staring at him. Or maybe it was the fact that Eric thought he was sleeping considering just how lidded his eyes were.

"You wanna puff four-eyes?" Mitch said calmly causing Eric to jump in shook. Taking a few breaths to calm himself, and unconsciously sucking in the weed-filled air, Eric gracefully shook his head in refusal. "Come on! Are you really going to be a little bitch?" That stabbed Eric's pride more than he would care to say. With new found determination, he sat down next to Mitch at the base of a large tree.

"Fine… but just this once! And DON'T tell Kenny!" Eric said sternly as he took a hold of the joint from Mitch, who was nodding with a grin on his face. He was already on another planet. Bracing himself, Eric took a quick drag but immediately blew it out resulting in Mitch staring at him as though he declared that he was really an obese Stephen Hawking.

"What the fuck was that?"

"You have to allow the smoke to make love to your lungs." Mitch said seductively as he rubbed his chest for emphasis only for Eric to blush a bright red due to Mitch inadvertently rubbing his chest in a way resembling breasts in front of him. "Pull on the joint. Then suck in some air so that it goes to your lungs and deposits all its goodness. Then wait for about 10 seconds. Then blow it out." He instructed.

Eric knew what to do but was scared that he was going to choke on the fumes and develop a coughing fit in front of Mitch, who wouldn't let it down as long as he lived. Feeling as though he wasn't going to win here, he did as told. It took all of 10 minutes for Eric to be floating with the clouds, if his bloodshot eyes were anything to go by. The duo were already on their 3rd joint.

"Hey Mitch…"

"Hmm" he hummed softly, staring at the clouds whilst Eric was lying down on his lap, staring at his face.

"I once caught Vanessa masturbating." Eric said calmly but Mitch did a double take, looking at his Kush-buddy with wide eyes. "Yeah… it was crazy. We had that back-packing exercise to do in the woods remember." Mitch could only nod, knowing that his mouth was too dry to say anything. "Well remember that Vanessa didn't come with us because she fell ill? Well I had to go back halfway through because I got stung by a bee." Mitch remembers the nasty mark on the boy's neck. "When I got back from the infirmary, I was tired so I went back to the boy's barracks and when I opened the door… lo and behold, there she was! On MY bed even!" Eric concluded as he took a second drag before passing the joint onto a shell-shocked Mitch.

"Did she fuck you up?"

"No. She was so busy yelling Brandon's name, that she didn't notice me for a while. When she did however, she paused for about 5 seconds before she continued. I mean like What The Fuck!" Mitch couldn't hold his laugh in from Eric's rare moment of using colourful language. "Shit got really weird when she reached her orgasm because she cut cleaned herself up. Walked past me and into the girls barracks as if nothing happened." It was then that Mitch fell in fit of giggles, wondering if Vanessa orgasms with a straight face or not.

"So… how what did you do." Mitch asked after he controlled himself, somewhat.

"It was then that I discovered something."

"That you need to change your sheets?" Mitch retorted.

"No… That that Bitch is crazy." It was then that the duo started rolling on the floor, laughing their asses off. The laughter didn't even die down as the two made their way to the mess hall since it was 10 minutes into dinner time and the munchies had the two like a vice. Everyone was so into their own business that they didn't even notice when Mitch and Eric walked in, except for Jenny. When Eric sat down next to Jenny and across from Kenny, Rob, Brandon and Adam, who was arguing with Chad while Tiffany attempted to calm him down, he ravished his plate.

"Eric." Jenny said to her long-time friend. Both she and Eric knew that a lecture was going to arise as to where he was and why are his eyes red.

"Yes baby?" This caught Jenny off guard as she started mumbling then clasping he hands around her nose in a sign of defeat and to avoid people seeing her blush. Eric mentally gave himself a high-five before turning his head to the adjacent table where Deborah was sitting not far from him. "Psst… Deborah!" Eric said with a voice that was mixed with a whisper and a yell. Deborah turned her stone cold azure glare at her fellow nerd only to see his signature smile plastered on his face.

"What do you want Eric?" She said passively, her stoic face not breaking into any sort of emotion.

"I just want to say thank you…" This caught her by surprise.

"F-For what?" she stuttered, causing everyone to stare at the two nerds but mostly at Eric since her managed to break through the wall of the 'Bookish one'.

"For having such a soft ass." This compliment made time stand still as everyone's mouth hang open but minds were blown when people saw Deborah's blush. Eric continued to smile at her as though he hadn't dropped a bombshell. After 2 minutes for pure silence, Eric turned back to his food and continued chewing. Kenny was the first one to reboot his mind.

"Eric! What's wrong with you!?" he all but yelled at his friend.

"I'm Lit."

* * *

 **So, here's High as Hell, and I did change Adam to Eric because I thought that was funnier that Eric was the high one rather than Adam.**

 **Plus, its time to reveal the counselors so far for the sequel to Friday the 13th: Jason's Revenge. Also, I did cut some stuff out so I can write a bit more easier and it feels less like one character is demanding the attention, so sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **I'm splitting them into certain tropes, so here we go.**

 **The Geek - Bart Samuels (He's had a few friends and hopes to make some new ones)**

 **The Jock**

 **The Jerk**

 **The Funny One**

 **The Spoiled Girl**

 **The Stoner - Mitch Floyd**

 **The New Head**

 **BTW, this is NOT first come first serve. PUT EFFORT IN AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MAKE THE OCS NORMAL!**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. A Very Angry Adam

One summer day, Kenny, Adam, and Brandon were sitting on the couch extremely bored, and not even their favorite activities could cheer them up. Kenny lazily took a drink of water while Adam shimmied down into an uncomfortable position, but he seemed to not care. Brandon was typing on his phone, looking extremely bored.

Suddenly, Rob opened the door hauling a large package that he clearly was struggling to carry, but he was able to get the package to the living room. "Hey, I got some game systems for each of us." Rob said exhausted while Kenny raised a brow. "How much money was this?" Kenny asked.

"A friend owed me a lot of money, and he recently got a good job, so he paid me back and I got these." Kenny still looked at him. "That still doesn't answer my question." Adam patted Kenny on the shoulder. "Who cares, let's play!" Mostly out of boredom or the fact he didn't have the energy to argue back, he relented and proceeded to go upstairs and plug the system in, and the first thing he noticed was there was only one game Rob had brought.

"100 foot mini golf?!" Brandon yelled from downstairs, obviously noticing it. "Whatever, let's just play it!" Adam yelled. Eventually they all ended up going onto the game, and the first thing that was said was:

"What the fuck is this game?" Adam asked. Despite this, they all proceeded to join a lobby with them only and select their characters, which were mostly robots expect for Adam, who chose a skeleton. "Jeffrey the skeleton." Adam said with a humorous voice. The group chuckled at this. "Hurry up, hurry up, pick one, pick one!" Adam began to say as Brandon hadn't chose his character yet.

"Wait, Adam, say that again." Kenny requested, referring to how he said "Jeffrey the skeleton", and Kenny was pleased when Adam repeated it in the same voice.

Eventually the loading screen came up, and the males watched as their characters were introduced. When Kenny's character was shown, Kenny realized something.

"I"m a girl." Kenny said. "Nice tits!" Adam abruptly yelled, causing more laughter. "Sweet rack!" Adam yelled again, much to the hilarity of the others. The game then started and it didn't take long for the four to realize something.

"Don't block my ball!" Adam yelled, as due to the fact the ball could be blocked by other players, Kenny and Brandon were messing with him. This time, Kenny's character jumped up and blocked Adam's ball, causing him to go into a rage. "You fucking blocked me and it bounced off your cock!"

Kenny then remembered that Adam had a reputation for having some of the most creative cursing when he got angry, and he decided to play it up more. "You fucking dick!" Adam yelled again, causing everyone to howl in laughter except for Adam, who looked like he was going to snap any second. This got to the extent where Adam got a did not finish due to Kenny blocking him again.

"DID NOT FINISH?!" Adam yelled in anger. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Everyone else had finished and were laughing hysterically. "I didn't finish because assfuck McGee Kenny got in my way 90% of the time!" Kenny quickly ran over and locked his door, in "fear" that Adam would go after him in a rage.

The game ended with Rob winning, and a few days later, they bought GTA V and decided to play the gamemode from as hardline, a tron style game. The first person to ten would win, and not even a minute in, Adam was already angry due to the fact that one of the powerups wouldn't work.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE POINT OF THE BUNNY HOP?!" Adam yelled while Rob did some kind of war cry as Adam was yelling. "YOU DON'T GO OVER ANYTHING, YOU JUMP A FUCKING PUBE HAIR IN THE HAIR!" Kenny burst out laughing at Adam's comment, while Brandon said through laughs: "Is that a new unit of measurement?"

"I wish!" Rob yelled throughout the house. "The bunny hop won't let you jump over a crack in the sidewalk, what the fuck is the point of this shit?" Adam continued. Later on in the game, Adam's luck heavily decreased, and found himself being destroyed by Kenny's pink line numerous times. However, when they bounced off each other and Adam was destroyed, he lost it.

"EVERY TIME HE HITS ME, I'M THE ONE WHO DIES!" Adam yelled while Kenny yelled in triumph. "I HIT HIM, WENT UP AROUND HIS FUCKING STUPID PINK BREAST CANCER AWARENESS LINE BULLSHIT, AND FUCKING DIED AGAIN!" Everyone was about to pass out from laughter while Adam was about to tear his vocal cords out. "KENNY YOU ARE THE LUCKIEST FUCKING PLAYER AT THIS NO SKILL ASS BULLSHIT GAME!"

The game ended with Kenny as the winner, and unfortunately for Kenny, not even a locked door could keep a very angry Adam at bay.

* * *

 **Oh how I loved writing this chapter, and I can imagine Adam has a very dirty mouth lol.**

 **BTW, I've been thinking and maybe only one more person will be accepted...and the rest will be my OCS.**

 **Sayoonara!**


	7. Mario Kart Murder?

"We should be the ones to order dinner!"

This argument between the twelve counselors had been going on for half an hour. One half wanted pizza and the other wanted burgers. Eventually this got to the point where Rob stepped in. "Hey, I got an idea, why don't we play a video game to decide."

Eric quickly agreed while everyone looked at him confused. "We'll play Mario Kart, and half of us are on one team and the others are on another." Little did they know, Rob was mostly planning to just screw with everyone due to the fact he was in a rather sinister mood.

"Alright, we'll pick teams." Kenny spoke up. Kenny then assigned the two people who had started the argument, Brandon and Adam, to different teams. After a coin flip, Brandon got the first choice.

"Eric." Brandon said to no one's surprise, as he was the best at video games overall. Adam went next. "Deborah." Much to Eric's dismay, which Adam grinned at. He had found Eric's weakness.

"A.J." Brandon smiled, and that only resulted in Adam picking Vanessa. Brandon then thought for a moment.

"Rob." Adam shook his head at this. "Then I choose Kenny." Kenny walked to Adam's side, and that left only Jenny, Chad, Tiffany, and Mitch.

"Mitch." Brandon said, to which Mitch let out an incredibly loud whoop and joined Brandon. "Jenny." Jenny walked over to the side of Adam, while to the other team's horror, Brandon chose Tiffany, leaving them with Chad.

"Well then, we got our teams, how should we play this?" Brandon asked while Rob set the systems up and the lobby. The two teams eventually got into the lobby and selected their characters, with Adam, Deborah, Vanessa, Kenny, Jenny, and Chad picking Shy Guy, Daisy, Bowser, Yoshi, Peach, respectively and much to everyone's annoyance except for Chad, Chad's mii.

"I'm not picking cartoon peasants." Was Chad's excuse. Meanwhile, Brandon, Eric, A.J., Rob, Mitch, and Tiffany chose Donkey Kong, Waluigi, Koopa Troopa, Mario, Luigi, and Peach for their players. Before starting, there was an angry outcry from Chad. "Who made me into a giraffe?!" Chad yelled, causing everyone to burst out laughing at Chad's abrupt comment, but laughed even more when they saw the mii that looked very much like a giraffe.

"You look like a giraffe that needs to be put down." Adam yelled, much to Chad's dismay. Rob came Adam a mischievous look. "I may have messed with Chad's mii." Adam laughed and turned back to the screen. "Alright, which track?" Adam asked, to which everyone selected their own track and the track began. "Alright, three races, and the best time overall combined gets to choose dinner." Rob explained, and Mitch piped up. "Why can't we go free-for-all?" Rob looked back at Mitch.

"Eric would wipe the floor with us." Eric smiled at this, knowing he was the best gamer here. The race then started, and not even the first lap was complete, Adam was yelling his head off. "There's something wrong with his controller, I swear to fucking god!"

"Yeah, it's the person holding it." Chad snidely replied, causing everyone to burst out into laughter. "Ok, Chad, you're a dick but I'll give you that one!" Kenny said, much to the surprise of Chad and Adam. "Fuck you Chad, you're a bitch and your mom has no tits!"

More laughter, and Chad laughed along, despite his mother being insulted. "How dare you say that about my mother's breasts!" Chad choked through laughter. On lap three, Brandon tossed a shell at Kenny, but unfortunately missed. "Oh no, I'm too early!" He yelled. "That's why Vanessa might be pregnant someday." Eric said, with more laughter following. "You're supposed to be on my team Eric!" Brandon yelled while Vanessa didn't say a word. The race ended with Eric of course, coming in first place, while Deborah followed in second. Later, Adam, Rob, Jenny, A.J., Kenny, Brandon, Vanessa, Chad, Tiffany, and Mitch followed. Brandon looked surprised at how poor Mitch did, as it took him nearly five minutes to finish two laps.

"Mitch, what the hell happened?!" Brandon asked, and Mitch responded in the angriest tone they've heard in a long time.

"FUCK YOU CUNT!" Mitch screamed. "DON'T START WITH ME ALREADY YOU POTATO FAGGOT!"

Needless to say, Mitch had to take a breather for a bit, and the second race started, and while there was not much happening in the early goings, the ending was something was something to behold.

"Eric, wait for me, wait for me." Chad said, to which Eric slowed down on the final lap. However, Chad did not expect Eric to have a powerup that knocked not only himself off, but Eric as well. He also didn't expect to see Mitch of all people zoom by into first place and cross the finish line.

"Yeah!" Mitch yelled, as if he couldn't believe it. "I came first!" Eric and Chad passed the finish line, followed by Kenny, Deborah, Adam, A.J., Jenny, Brandon, Tiffany, Rob, and Vanessa. "You guys played yourselves, so fucking hard…" Mitch said through tears. "STUPID FAT BASTARD!" Chad yelled in anger. With that, the final race was next, but before that, Kenny went to get some milk, and when he came back, the race started.

Very quickly into the first lap, Chad was struck with a red shell, causing him to fall into last place. Then another one, and another one, and another one until he was basically still at the beginning. "That's right, just fuck me with those red shells, put them in my ass!"

Everyone burst out laughing, but a weird noise from Kenny sounded out, as he had snotted out milk. "I just snot on myself, I need a tissue!" Adam giggled. "I don't know what Kenny did but it sounds dirty." Tiffany's head perked up at this. "What happened?" Kenny took about five seconds to respond. "I blew my nose, and I think I busted milk or something."

Everyone proceeded to laugh hardly, even to the point where some of them were swerving on the track. "Kenny bust his milk!" Adam yelled. "It sounds like another term for jizzing yourself!" The laughter continued more when Tiffany lapped Chad, who was still on the first lap.

"I JUST GOT LAPPED BY TIFFANY!" Chad yelled. "LAPPED...LAPPED…" The race finished with Adam finally getting into first place, with A.J., Kenny, Eric, Deborah, Jenny, Brandon, Tiffany, Rob, Vanessa, Mitch, and Chad following behind. "Alright, let's tally the points up."

In the end, it was 104 for Brandon's team and 125 for Adam's team, meaning that they would pick dinner. Of course, they chose burgers, and many gags were made as a result of their game of Mario Kart, such as OP Eric, due to the fact he scored the most points, Kenny busting milk, Chad's mom having no tits, and Vanessa being bad at video games, due to the fact she scored only eight points.

Mario Kart, the game that can make gags and destroy friendships.

* * *

 **Well, that's Mario Kart Murder for ya, and we leaned a number of things. BTW, here's the points scored and rankings.**

 **Eric - 32**

 **Deborah - 27**

 **Kenny - 25**

 **Adam - 31**

 **Jenny - 20**

 **A.J. - 24**

 **Chad - 14**

 **Tiffany - 10**

 **Mitch - 15**

 **Rob - 15**

 **Vanessa - 8**

 **Brandon - 15**

 **1st Place - Eric**

 **2nd Place - Adam**

 **3rd Place - Deborah**

 **4th Place - Kenny**

 **5th Place - A.J.**

 **6th Place - Jenny**

 **7th Place - Brandon (TIE WITH MITCH AND ROB)**

 **8th Place - Mitch (TIE WITH ROB AND BRANDON)**

 **9th Place - Rob (TIE WITH MITCH AND BRANDON)**

 **10th Place - Chad**

 **11th Place - Tiffany**

 **12th Place - Vanessa**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. 100 things I will not do at Crystal Lake

1\. I will not poke Kenny with plastic knifes, nor will I say I'm getting revenge for Jason.

2\. No matter how good a fake Australian accent I can do, I will not imitate Steve Irwin during fishing.

3\. "I've heard every possible joke about Tiffany Cox's name" is not a challenge.

4\. Putting up Justin Bieber posters in Chad's room is not appropriate.

5\. I will not go to sneak off with another counselor to have sex, regardless if Jason's alive or not.

6\. Jason's corpse is not an exceptional dance partner.

7\. I will not use Kenny's pen to write, "I told you I was hardcore".

8\. I will stop referring to showering as "giving Tiffany an eyeful".

9\. I will not insist the counselors serve Jason's corpse to the kids.

10\. If a counselor falls asleep, I will not take advantage of that fact and draw a dick on their head.

11\. "Escape from Vanessa" are not acceptable replacements for tag.

12\. Starting a betting pool on the fate of this year's counselors is tasteless and tacky, not a clever moneymaking concept.

13\. Eric is not "after my Hentai collection".

14\. I will not refer to Tiffany as "Cheeks McGee".

15\. I will not tie-dye all of Vanessa's shirts.

16\. I will not reenact the massacre of 1980 at Crystal Lake.

17\. Or anywhere else for that matter.

18\. I will not shave Deborah's head.

19\. I will not refer Brandon as "Julius 2.0.".

20\. I will not write all my essays in red ink claiming it is Jason's blood.

21\. I will not ask Vanessa if it is her time of the month.

22\. I will not provide Tiffany with Fanfiction.

23\. I will not bring flaming arrows to archery.

24\. I am not allowed to tell Deborah Eric has a crush on her, he needs to do it himself.

25\. I am not allowed to refer to myself as Jason reincarnated.

26\. I am not Kenny's long lost brother. Note: Nor am I Jenny's.

27\. I am not allowed to steal Eric's glasses, hold it over my head and laugh as he tries to reach it.

28\. I am not allowed to have a pet here.

29\. I am not a zombie.

30\. Adam does not want a censor button.

31\. I am not allowed to wear hockey masks to dinner and shout "Surprise Kenny!" because I think its funny.

32\. I will not kiss things in Tiffany's room. Note: Nor will I lick him.

33\. I will stop asking Deborah what the square root of -1 is.

34\. Jason Masks are not a suitable gift for kids.

35\. Any resemblance between Tiffany and Terri is coincidental.

36\. I am not allowed to sneak into A.J.'s room to watch her sing "Down with the sickness" in the mirror, as it is disturbing, despite her being good at it.

37\. I will not mock Mitch by stumbling around as if I'm high..

38\. I am not allowed to draw a wound on my arm and tell everyone I got it from Jason.

39\. Asking "How do you keep Kenny in suspense?" and walking away is only funny the first time.

40\. I will not offer to pose nude for Tiffany.

41\. I will not insist that the trees in the forest have Tiffany's scent.

42\. It is a bad idea to tell Kenny he takes himself too seriously.

43\. It is a bad idea to tell Vanessa she takes herself too seriously.

44\. I am not to mail copies of the 1980 massacre to Kenny.

45\. I will not offer to prepare counselor steak.

46\. I will stop asking when we will learn to make weapons to defend ourselves against Jason.

47\. I will not ask Chad to show me the scarf trick.

48\. I will not ask Deborah how to properly do math.

49\. If Eric wanted to borrow my manga collection, he would have said so already.

50\. I will not take out a life insurance policy on the counselors.

51\. Chad did not found the Gentleman's Club.

52\. I will not write "bitch boy" on Chad's forehead.

53\. Tiffany does not have a sister named Terri.

54\. I will refrain from wearing black leather gloves at all times and saying "Jason is mother, Jason is father".

55\. Adam does not sell drugs, and I will not resell his fixed cars as "Vroom Machines".

56\. I will not refer to Jenny's cabin as "her henhouse".

57\. Chad is not Justin Bieber.

58\. Crystal Lake does not have a council. Even if it did, they would not wear the rose seal. Therefore I will cease going after the counselors with an axe.

59\. Brandon did not paint football players on the wall.

60\. I will not refer to Chad as Justin Bieber's brother, even if he really is.

61\. I will not sweep the cabins with Kenny's flannel shirts.

62\. Deborah has never made an appearance in any hentai film.

63\. It is wrong to refer to A.J, as "Angst-J".

64\. Vanessa's middle name is not Indiana.

65\. I will not refer to Vanessa's anger as "Period Mode".

66\. I am no longer allowed to use the words "pimp cane" in front of Chad.

67\. -Or any other counselors.

68\. I will not "borrow" a bow and arrow for Mitch.

69\. I am not the slapper of the counselor bitches.

70\. -Nor am I the Care of Women's Underwear counselor.

71\. -I am not a Counselor, at all.

72\. I will not replace Mitch's drugs with ashes.

73\. -I will not replace Chad's scarf with toilet paper.

74\. -It was not an honest mistake.

74\. I will not swap Vanessa's shoes with My Little Pony sneakers.

76\. I am no longer allowed in the kids laundry.

77\. -Or the counselor laundry.

78\. Nor am I allowed to ever try to get Kenny and Chad to kiss again.

79\. While fire safety is an important issue, I am no longer allowed to distribute any papers, which makes reference to Freddy Kruger.

80\. It is generally accepted that Tiffany and Chad could not have sex on camp grounds and I should not attempt to disprove this theory, no matter how sexy and funny the result would be.

81\. I will not give any girl a one half of a set of two-way mirrors as a Christmas present.

82\. -Especially if I don't tell her what it is.

83\. Jenny's courage does not come from coffee.

84\. -Changing the label does not change anything.

85\. I am not allowed to eat food after during fishing.

86\. -Even if I brought enough food for everyone.

87\. -Emptying a bag full of snacks onto Kenny to prove this last is unacceptable behavior.

88\. Mitch may not countermand any of the counselors orders.

89\. No matter what Adam may tell me to the contrary, I am not authorized to form gangs that terrorize Chad.

90\. Chad and A.J. don't get along.

91\. -Locking them in a room to prove this is not funny, due to worries of broken bones.

92\. Crucifixes do not ward off A.J., and I should not test that.

93\. May not mock Jason in front of the kids.

94\. I may not speak Latin in front of Kenny.

95\. The proper way to report to Kenny is "You wanted to see me, sir?" Not "I have it on good authority that you have no evidence."

96\. May not insinuate that all beautiful exchange counselors to the camp in 2016 are Chad's misbegotten heirs, even if it's true.

97\. I am not possesed by the ghost of Jason.

98\. -Neither is Kenny.

99\. When someone accuses me of not wearing any underwear, I should ignore them. Attempting to prove them wrong is indecent.

100\. -Especially if I can't.

* * *

 **Well, this is a new one, basically 100 things I will not do at Crystal Lake.**

 **Ciao!**


	9. Drunken Eric

It would be hilarious! Fox and Mitch thought as they poured the stolen liquor into a normal cup. Their plan was simple feed Eric hot sauce then hand him the cup so he would drink it all in one go, then they would get to see him tipsy! Fox and Mitch giggled as they walked into the mess hall, before silencing themselves as to not give themselves away.

It was a normal day for the counselors, Eric sat with his friends at their usual table eating dinner when Fox and Mitch showed up. "Hey guys!" Fox called out to everyone, it was clear to see that in her hands she had rolls of some kind. "Look what we found at the market today!" She said holding up the rolls for all to see. "They were just so good, we had to buy a ton!"

"Hey Eric do you want to try one?" Fox asked. Eric furrowed his brow in thought, Fox never offered to share food with anyone, it was quite suspicious. Fox shared a look with Mitch and quickly turned her attention to the others around her. "You can all have one, I brought enough for everyone!" Fox then began passing out the rolls to everyone. Eric shrugged off his thoughts, maybe she was just in a sharing mood.

"I'll take one." Eric said and Fox eagerly handed Eric a roll. "These tastes just like normal rolls." Adam commented and everyone seemed to agree, Eric however did not to think about it and took a generous sized bite out of the roll. His reaction was immediate.

Eric quickly chewed and swallowed the piece of bread only for his entire face to become red and he began shouting. "HOT! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Eric bat his hands at his gaping mouth trying to cool it down, his tongue visibly swelling. The entire hall was silent curious to see what was going on, well besides Fox and Mitch who were laughing hysterically.

"What did you do?!" Adam yelled at them watching Eric crying and shouting at how hot it was. Mitch pulled out a vial of a red liquid out of his pocket. "Trinidad Moruga Scorpion, strongest and hottest sauce in the walls, guaranteed to make even the toughest cry!" Mitch said between laughs. "Well how do you stop it, help him he looks like he's dying!" Kenny shouted at them.

Fox finally calmed down as well as Mitch, she then nodded to Mitch and he held out a cup to Eric. Eric not able to think properly at the moment grabbed the cup out of Mitch's hands before gulping the entire thing down like a dehydrated dog.

Eric leaned against the table panting, not caring how he looked in that moment in time. Suddenly Mitch and Fox burst out laughing again. "He fell for it!" "Oh this is going to be so good!" "We finally get to see it!" Kenny was suddenly next to the laughing pair.

"What did you guys do?" When their laughter finally came to a stop they spoke. "Um… The hot sauce was only the beginning of the plan Kenny…" Kenny spotted the cup that Eric had discarded after using and picked it up, he then sniffed it. "Oh hell, why on earth did you give Eric alcohol?!" There were gasps around the room before giggling was heard. Everyone looked around the room to find the source of the giggling as it became louder and louder finally all eyes had landed on Eric.

Eric slowly sat up giggle after giggle erupted from him. "Ohhh looks like you guys are going to get in trouble with period-mode Kenny."

Silence.

"Eric, I suggest you go to the barracks now and go to bed, you're drunk." Kenny said clearly trying to contain his anger. Eric just giggled more. "Oh come on, that would be no fun…" Eric swayed back and forth as he stood. "I have better idea, I'm gonna put on a comedy show!" Eric said, he stumbled while trying to climb up onto the table.

"Eric, you should listen to Kenny and go to bed." Brandon spoke up. Kenny nodded, "You really should go to bed Eric, here I'll help you there." Adam said putting his hand on Eric's shoulder to stop him from climbing, which Eric just shoved off. "NO! Its comedy time!" Adam backed away nervously, never seeing his friend in this state before. By the time Eric had gotten on top of the table everyone had removed their cups and bowls from the table so he wouldn't accidentally knock them off.

"Good evening everyone!" Eric giggled waving his arms out to the crowd. "For tonight's entertainment, I will be telling all the jokes I have thought of over the years but have never shared!" Adam and Kenny shared a look, both knowing exactly where this was going. The last time Eric had shared a joke with them was when they were still in training, it was then that they discovered Eric had a very… dark sense of humor that could be often be very offensive to others.

"We'll start with a light one!" Eric giggled swaying from side to side as he stood on the table waving his arms around.

"This one's from Adam's luck test! Why does Chad always look constipated?" The room remained silent as they watched the drunk boy. "Because he's full of bull shit!" Adam couldn't help but laugh at that one, despite how worried he was about his friend, it was true. There were a few other chuckles from around the room.

"Hey Deborah!" Eric called to her. "What?" She answered nervously. "Are you from South Korea, because you're my Seoul mate." There were groans from all around the room, besides Vanessa who surprisingly thought it was hilarious. It was a pretty bad joke, but Adam and Kenny looked relieved. He hasn't made any offensive jokes yet.

"Hey Eric, I think that's enough for tonight, why don't you save the rest for later." Kenny suggested. "Yaa, lets call it a night before…" Eric's eyes widened and his giggling returned tenfold. "Ohhh, I see you just don't want me to tell any of those jokes." Eric's smile wider than it was supposed to. All around the room people had confused looks on their faces, while Adam and Kenny just had ones of fear and worry. "Eric, please don't!" Adam yelled. "But why would you want me to hold back my jokes, and those ones are funny!"

"No Eric, please, remember you promised long ago you wouldn't use those jokes! They're bad, they're dark, and they're super offensive, don't break your promise!" Kenny yelled. Eric froze and tilted his head seeming to think about it for a minute. "Hmm… fine, I will only tell two jokes, then I will go to bed!" Eric announced happily and it was clear he would not be persuaded any more then that.

"This one I thought of when I was almost beaten up by Chad!" Eric giggled, the temperature in the room dropped. "When Chad was looking like he smoked a lot of weed, I decided to say, 'Hey look, we're on Breaking Chad!'" The room was silent besides Vanessa who burst out laughing banging her fist on the table. "This guy's great, we should have him doing entertainment all the time!". "Alright last one, this one I thought of when I first laid eyes on a certain someone!" Kenny and Adam became very worried, this was clearly going to be a bad one.

"What do you call an angry woman?" No one answered so he carried on, "A woman on their period! Now what do you call a man on their period?" No one spoke. "Kenny!" No one dared laugh in fear of evoking the wrath of the head counselor even further. "Alright Eric time to go!" Adam said quickly pulling Eric off the table and dragging him to the door before Kenny hurt him. Eric fought back as Adam dragged him. "Hey, hey, what has two legs and emits painful noise? Chad Bieber!" Adam tried to get Eric out of their even faster as he kept making joke after joke.

"Why does Brandon want to win so badly?" Brandon perked up at this one. "It's because he doesn't want to have Vanessa be the pants wearer!" At this point Eric was doing everything he could to stay in the room, he wanted to share more of his glorious jokes!

"What do you think the Crystal Lake symbol was modeled after, I personally think it was from Tiffany's ass!" Adam had finally gotten Eric to the door and Eric was hanging onto the edges trying not to be pulled away. "What do you guys think is in A.J.'s basement? I think it's a piece of paper that says Kenny was my true love! Wait no scratch that, I think it's sex swings!" With that Eric was finally pulled from the door frame and the last thing that was heard was Eric's insane giggling.

The hall was silent, everyone trying to process what just happened, before Kenny turned to Fox and Mitch with a furious look on his face. "What was the purpose of this?" Fox scratched the back of her head, "We just wanted to see what it looked like when he let loose a bit, we had no idea he was such a light weight, we just wanted to make him tipsy." Kenny just glared at them. "Looks like Eric was right, we really are in trouble with period-man." Mitch whispered to Fox.

In the morning when Eric made his way into the mess hall with a piercing headache he kept getting stares. When he sat down he asked Adam what happened and so he told him, Eric just laughed. "I really did go easy on you guys then, I didn't even get into the Jason jokes." Adam paled. "I don't want to know." And with that Eric carried on with his meal, a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Well, this is what happens when Eric gets drunk. :D**


	10. AJ's Secret Side

**One shot: A.J.'s Secret Side**

 _ **Summary: A.J. has a bizarre alternate side.**_

* * *

A relentless storm was harshly blowing on the small house. A.J. was making dinner for her friends, due to the storm trapping everyone in. Kenny, Chad, Eric, Deborah, Rob, Tiffany, Brandon, Vanessa, Fox, Mitch, and Jenny were doing their own thing, but A.J. was worrying about when Adam would be coming home. She had never seen a storm so horrible as this her entire time living in California. Chad, oblivious to A.J.'s anxiety, was chatting with Tiffany. Kenny and Jenny were engaging with some casual conversation, Vanessa and Brandon were engaged in a make-out session, and Rob, Mitch, Eric, Deborah, and Fox were playing video games. She had lost count on how many times she had popped her head out the door to see if her boyfriend was coming home yet.

When she had completed cooking dinner, Adam still not home yet, she began to panic. She tried sewing, cleaning, sorting laundry. She peeked out the door one more time and saw a black hunched figure slowly making it's way closer to her home. She threw on a blanket and ran to the figure, It was Adam. She wrapped him with the blanket and helped him into their home. "Are you alright? What took so long? I was so scared!" She rambled as she pulled the thick wooden door to their home.

"I... The storm... It got worse then we thought it would." He told her with a hoarse voice then he began to cough so hard he doubled over in pain.

A.J. began to help him get his cold wet clothes off and get dry ones for him. He was so weak that she was actually doing most of the work, dry and fully clothed, he still shivered as if he were freezing. "Oh, Adam, You are burning up!" She said after kissing his forehead. Let me make you some tea, and see if we have any medicine."

"No... no needles please!" Adam said as his girlfriend rummaged around in her kitchen for the tea blend while Kenny, Fox, and Eric watched in confusion.

"Needles? Adam, you must be bad, you're delirious." A.J. hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"No... No needles... Kenny... My throatal flap!" Adam rambled.

"Come here, Adam, let me help you into bed. I'll take care of you." She said helping him stand up.

"No needles." He mumbled again.

"Ok Adam, I promise no needles." A.J. comforted him.

"Ok. Thank you!" He said with relief as she helped him into their bed.

Once Adam was all settled in bed A.J. brought in a tray with a bowl of macaroni and cheese, his favorite comfort food (albeit he never told it to anyone else) that Adam himself had taught A.J. to make.

"Ya know sumpthin', I think your really pretty." He sounded like he had been drinking alcohol.

A.J. smiled as a giggle slipped out. "Thank you, Adam."

"You... you know my name? Wow such a purdy girl knows my name." He was making less and less sense, but A.J. couldn't help but want to play along for a few minutes.

"Yes, I know your name." She smiled holding in her giggles.

"When did I meet you? I think I would remember meeting such a beautiful woman. Would you like to go do an activity with me sometime?" He asked her, giving her his most handsome grin he could manage.

"We do activities all the time." She told him.

"No... We couldn't, you're too pretty for me." He was trying to flirt and A.J. thought it was adorable.

"You are engaged, Adam, you have a fiance and all." She told him.

"I'm... I'M... I'M ENGAGED! Who did I propose to?" Adam was shocked at this news. "Don't tell her I think you're beautiful!" He put his finger to his lips in a shushing gesture.

"You proposed to me stupid!" She was laughing out loud now, she leaned over and kissed his forehead again. "And I love you... and so does your future son."

"Wow... I'm the luckiest guy in the world! I'm engaged to you AND I have a future!" He practically yelled in excitement.

"And it might be twins!" A.J. told him.

"WOW" He said then passed out.

"Oh, my Adam! I will take care of you until you are all better. I love you so much, my silly warrior!"

Kenny and Brandon stood in the doorway all this time, not sure whether to be shocked, amused, or creeped out.

* * *

 **Well, this a story indeed, and I wrote AJam for the first time. Plus A.J.'s preggers in this story!**

 **I'll have a new chapter up as soon as possible, which might be today!**


	11. Wait, what?

"You overgrown asscouch!" Adam shouted, a vein popping on his forehead.

Rob just stared uncomprehendingly at the slightly taller man for a few moments. Well, from where he was seated now, he and the (currently standing) man were about the same height.

"... what did you just call me?" Rob asked slowly.

"An overgrown-"

"Yeah, I got that part."

Adam paused to glare balefully at the other man before he finished repeating himself. "-asscouch!"

"What does that even mean?" Rob replied, nonplussed. He wasn't even sure what Adam was angry about, much less what an asscouch might be.

"Well, from the sound of the term, it most likely means that you're an ass who also happens to be a couch," Tiffany piped up helpfully. She then proceeded to plunk herself down in Rob's lap, much to his embarrassment, and proclaimed, "He doesn't make a very good couch, though." She shifted around, trying to find a more comfortable position, but the hard thigh muscles upon which she was seated did not offer much in the way of comfort.

She received a glare from Adam as well, but she was used to that reaction from him and it didn't phase her one bit.

"I hate both of you."

Adam turned on his heel and exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I still have no idea why he called me an asscouch," Rob said.

"Eh... it's Adam. You probably got his jacket stained or something."

* * *

 **It's a short one-shot, but still fun nonetheless.**

 **BTW, you didn't expect the next one-shot coming out right after. Right?**

 **A late ass Halloween special will come out soon, and a Thanksgiving one will as well.**


	12. It Goes Buzz

"Women," Chad muttered to himself, shaking his head as he stepped out of his apartment.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly nonetheless. "I'm right on it! I won't get the cabbages confused again!"

"You'd better not! Who wants cabbages? Seriously!"

"Alright, alright," he groaned, "You made your point, just never let me do the groceries ever again!"

"Alright, so what are you going to do instead? Cook?"

"No..."

"Then make yourself useful and do the shopping!"

Chad closed the door behind him and smacked a hand to his forehead.

Moving in with Tiffany had seemed like a great idea eight months ago. Back then, things were great! They were so in love with each other, his domestic mishaps were simply the stuff of comedic romantic overtures, and they got to sleep in the same bed every night!

But then somewhere down the line, laundry and dishes and vacuuming became more important, and instead of the happy-go-lucky, carefree life Chad had envisioned with Tiffany, they argued about socks and vegetables, and their once fantastic, out-of-this-world sex life had dwindled into fights about who snored louder…

"And don't smack your forehead at me!"

* * *

"Bad," Chad admitted later that evening. "Really, really bad."

He took a swig of his liquor and set the heavy porcelain cup back onto the table in front of him.

"That's rough, buddy," commented Brandon wryly, his cup still in his hand, held halfway to his lips.

Adam was absently swirling the bright blue liquid in his martini glass, but met his sorta friend's eyes with his own following his dejected announcement.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," he said sympathetically, briefly placing his hand over his.

"I mean," Chad continued, the alcohol loosening his tongue, "it's like we've totally lost our spark, you know? Now all we do is fight about stupid things, like who left the toilet seat up, or why didn't I rinse the dishes, or can't she throw away some of the clothes she never wears because she's taking up more than her half of the closet –"

"Now that's not okay, Chad," Brandon pointed out, his face deadpan as he brought his drink to his lips. "Girls need their closet space."

Chad snickered slightly.

"I'll drink to that."

Adam let out a scoff and rolled his eyes, before also taking a big gulp of his drink and slamming the empty glass back down.

"When was the last time you two had sex?" he inquired.

Both Chad and Brandon choked on their drinks simultaneously. After he had finished coughing liquor out of his lungs, Chad stared at him incredulously.

"What?" he said defensively, shrugging a little. "It's a valid question. Right, Brandon?"

Brandon didn't reply, choosing to nurse his drink slowly.

"I – well – you're a fool!" Chad sputtered. "I can't talk to you about that! That's private!"

"Well, talk to Brandon about it, then! I'll just close my ears and hum really loudly!"

To illustrate his point, Adam jammed an index finger into each ear and began humming a tuneless warble aimlessly.

"So how long has it been?" Brandon spoke up suddenly.

Chad sighed and looked around cautiously, as though expecting his irate girlfriend to drop in on him at any moment.

Then he leaned in closer.

"Two months and fifteen days," he confessed at last.

Brandon whistled and raised his eyebrows.

"That bad, huh?"

"We've never gone that long without sex before," Chad continued miserably. "Not when we had our own places, not when we were living on opposite sides of the campground, not even in the beginning when we were trying to avoid Kenny's wrath! I mean, come on, even you've probably gotten laid at least once in that amount of time, Brandon, and you're single! Am I right?"

Brandon shrugged nonchalantly, but his ears had inexplicably turned red.

"It's just, this living together thing, it just kills it. Every time, I suggest it, and every time, it's some lame excuse! She has a headache, it's that time of the month, her pet duck died…she doesn't even have a pet duck!"

"Ouch," Brandon muttered, wincing.

"And whenever we do have it, which is rarely, it's just so…mechanical, you know? It's just, oh you know, go through the motions and get it over with already, just to be done with it? I don't know, we don't do anything differently, so I don't even know what's changed…"

"Maybe," Brandon interrupted him slowly, as though weighing each word very carefully, "that's the problem."

"What is?"

"Not doing anything differently," Brandon explained, putting his cup down for the first time during the conversation. "Look, as much fun as it is doing it the same way over and over again, sometimes it gets boring. Maybe what you need is a bit of variety."

"Tell him about the store, Brandon!" Adam blurted out, his eyes oddly bright.

Chad peered at his frenemy suspiciously.

"Store, what store?" he demanded. "And hey! I thought you said you weren't listening!"

"Well, it's not my fault you're such a loudmouth!" Adam protested. "And there's this new store that opened up, just down the block from you. It's amazing."

"It's like an…adult play shop," Brandon said carefully. "They have lots of stuff to spice things up in the bedroom, so to speak."

"Really?" Now Chad was all ears. "What do you mean by that? What sort of stuff? How do you use it? Does it work?"

"Yes," replied Adam, while the faintest ghost of a smirk flitted across Brandon's lips as he shrugged again.

"Fascinating, fascinating," muttered Chad. "And where is this store, exactly? What's it called? How do I know what sort of thing to look for?"

"If it goes buzz, you're good," Adam told him wisely, his cheeks inexplicably beginning to colour.

"Girls like buzz," Brandon agreed, his cheeks also turning the same colour as his ears. "You should surprise Tiffany. Get her something fun."

"What does that even mean?" Chad pressed. His eyes narrowed. "And hold on! How do both of you know so much about this store, anyway?"

* * *

Chad assessed the building in front of him critically. It was unassuming enough, sensibly blending in with the other brick-and-stone buildings on the street. The sign read Come Hither Dear in large red letters, and the display featured an assortment of luridly coloured contraptions, the likes of which he'd never seen before.

"Fascinating," he muttered to himself again, before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open.

A doorbell tinkled gently. Moments later, a saleswoman appeared as though out of nowhere.

"Welcome!" she greeted him warmly. "May I help you?"

"Uhh…"

Chad felt quite lost. Before him were shelves and shelves full of provocative, racy, strange-looking gadgets ranging in size and shape. There were brightly coloured candles and scented oils and jars of what looked like chocolate, and then –

"I'm looking for something," he said thickly, feeling stupider by the minute. "To – to surprise my girlfriend?"

The saleswoman's face spread into a delighted smile.

"Of course! Have you ever been here before?"

"No…?"

"No? That's fine then. Let me start you off by showing some of our bestsellers, and we can work our way from there."

She led him to a glass countertop in the corner of the store. Lying on velvet pads was a variety of cylindrical objects. Some were small and silver and bullet shaped. Others were flesh-toned and rubbery. Still others were bright and fluorescent, with buttons and prongs and absurdly strange shapes.

She pulled out one of the small bullet-shaped ones and handed it over to him.

"This one is simple but functional and quite effective," she told him, her voice perfectly even and professional. "At least, that's the response we get from our clientele."

She winked at him conspiratorially.

In his hands, the metal of the small toy felt cool to the touch, and perfectly smooth. He twisted and turned it around in his fingers, trying to figure out what it was.

"Is it a pendant or something?" he asked the saleswoman curiously.

Because these are pretty ugly pendants, he continued in his mind.

The saleswoman let out a sharp peal of laughter.

"Not this one, no! But I do have others that can be worn on a chain, if that's more your speed."

"I," Chad admitted, "have no idea what you're talking about."

"Now this one," the woman continued, as though Chad hadn't spoken, "is very popular with the ladies! If your girlfriend's never had a vibrator before, I think this would be a treat."

She produced one of the flesh-toned toys. Rather than handing it to him, as she had done with the previous bullet, she instead held it delicately between two fingers.

"Six settings," she told him, "all varying in speed, intensity, and rhythm. The battery power is sensational – and quite efficient, too! It's also rechargeable, so you don't have to buy extra batteries for it, either! So, on that end, it's pretty economical for a higher-end toy –"

"Higher-end?" Chad echoed, staring at the strange, fleshy thing she held before his nose. "That? What makes it so much more higher-end than this one?"

He waves the silver bullet in his hand. In his opinion, it looked much better. Not that it was a very attractive piece to begin with, but the other one – there was no way around it, the other one definitely looked like a man's –

The saleslady sighed and shook her head with a smile.

"Feel the texture," she said, gently running the tip of the fleshy thing along the back of his hand.

Chad let out a yelp despite himself.

"It feels like skin!"

A dick. It feels like a dick. It looks like a dick, too. What the hell is this?

"Exactly." The saleslady grinned wolfishly at him. "Texturally, it's a lot more pleasing than the metal or silicone products. And the vibrations are a lot more intense too, because of the better battery. Here, let me…"

She pressed the one button on the fleshy thing and then –

"Ah!" Chad shrieked. "It's buzzing!"

"Well, yes," the saleslady remarked. "That is very literally what it's supposed to do."

"O – okay," Chad stammered, trying to get around the fact that there was a strange woman with a strange fleshy skin dick thing that was buzzing along his hand, and the worst part of the whole thing was that the buzzing actually felt kind of nice.

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

Despite himself, Chad nodded.

"And that's just how it feels on the back of your hand! Consider how it would feel on the most sensitive parts of a woman's body and now do you understand why all our clients love it?"

"Yeah, I guess – wait, where does this go, again?"

* * *

"Chad, what is it? Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because," Chad explained patiently, fighting to keep a straight face, "it's a surprise. Don't you know what a surprise is, woman?"

Tiffany scowled at him.

"I do, yes, and don't you woman me!"

Chad had marched Tiffany into their apartment and led her back into the bedroom.

"Here," he said, reaching for the small, gift-wrapped box he'd kept in his sock drawer. "This is for you."

Tiffany arched an eyebrow.

"If this is just another pair of your smelly socks –"

"It's not. Just open it!"

Tiffany glanced at him, saw that he was in earnest, and shrugged, before slowly untying the curled ribbons and peeling away the wrapping paper to reveal –

"Oh," was all she could say, as she read the label on the box of the vibrator. "Oh."

Her mouth opened and closed wordlessly as she delicately opened the box and plucked the vibrator out. She inspected it carefully, a most curious expression on her face.

"This – you – what?"

"It's a special toy," Chad explained. "It goes buzz."

Tiffany burst out laughing.

Smooth.

"I mean," he recovered, "it's supposed to feel amazing. Want to try?"

Tiffany positively beamed at him.

"Yes."

As they tore at each other's clothing, a gratified smile crossed Chad's face.

Ah...women.

* * *

 **I just had this funny idea that due to fact that Chad was so sheltered, he never knew about this type of stuff, just so innocent lol.**

 **BAI!**


	13. Deborah's Halloween

A singular bell chimed, announcing to Deborah that the time was now six o'clock. Soon there would be knocking at the door, alerting her to the start of this year's Halloween. Since she was the only person in her townhouse that had chosen to not go to a party, she was left with the job of dishing out candy.

It hadn't been her original intention. She had planned to spend her night in the basement, reading; her ears covered with headphones so that she didn't have to feel guilty whenever she didn't respond to a knock at the door. However, things had happened, and she now found herself sitting by the door, waiting for one visitor in particular to show up.

It was a welcome change of plans. Halloween was the one night of the year that she didn't actually mind people knocking on her door. Little kids dressed up as witches and cartoon characters, in colourful costumes with fake blood and fake teeth that they had to remove every time they talked; it was pretty enjoyable just to see all of them.

There was a knock at the door. Deborah looked out the peephole, seeing the dark costume of her first visitor. Seems the kids had started coming before her guest did.

"Hi Deborah, sorry I'm late."

...Or not.

"Eric, what are you wearing?"

Deborah gave her friend (could she call him that?) a once over, taking in the monochrome suit and makeup. Was he trying to be a 1940s television character?

"I'm dressed up as Jack Skellington."

Oh, she knew that movie. Though only because it was playing in the backgrounds of almost every Halloween and Christmas party she had gone to during high school. She gave Eric another glance. His outfit was good, but the blond hair was more than a little bit out of place. That, and his height, made him look a lot more like the offspring of the character than the lanky skeleton she remembered seeing on the screen.

"You do know that the kids are supposed to be the ones wearing the costumes, right?"

"They are. Me wearing one doesn't stop them," Eric defended. She wondered if he knew she had meant the question sarcastically.

Eric finally came inside, setting a costume store bag against the wall. She could see that there was clothing inside of it. She hoped that wasn't spare clothes in there. Did he think she was going to ask him to change or something? It was true she had said that she didn't see the point in dressing up when he had asked her, but that didn't mean that she was against him doing it. She pushed the insecure thought out of her mind. It was just clothes for him to change into later, probably.

"I brought some candy too, wasn't sure how much you had or how popular it is here."

"Your guess is just as good as mine, I've never shelled out here," she replied, "Or ever, actually."

"Well don't worry, I have this covered!"

Eric definitely lived up to his word. He did much more than just hand out the candy. He hid it in his sleeves and made it appear and disappear on a whim, making the children guess which hand it was in before revealing if they were right or wrong (regardless of which, he'd then put both hands behind his back momentarily and then open them up to reveal that they now both had candy). Or he'd make it appear from behind their ear, which caused the littlest ones to stare up at him with their mouth wide open. He even juggled a few times, but it seemed that wasn't his specialty (On his third time dropping all the candy on the floor he had caused a little boy to start crying, and he hadn't attempted it again since).

Deborah had no idea that he was so invested in magic tricks, and was honestly getting a bit jealous with how much attention the kids were giving him.

A rap rap rap sounded at the door, and Eric opened it, bowing to the little girl in front of him. "Well hello, what a lovely visitor we have tonight! Are you enjoying this holiday? It's one of many that we celebrate here!"

The little girl was staring up at him with wide eyes. She barely looked older than five, and when she opened her mouth her words whistled through the gap in her front teeth where she had obviously lost a tooth recently. "I like your costume mister!"

Deborah wondered if the girl even knew who Eric was dressed as, but she supposed it didn't matter. He was definitely getting a lot of praise.

The little girl left with a big smile, hopping down the steps while holding her parents hands. Eric closed the door.

"You know," Deborah started, "You're making me wish I wore a costume tonight too."

Eric smiled, his features made even bigger by the makeup that surrounded his lips. "I knew you'd want to! So I bought you a costume!"

She wanted to ask 'Are you serious?' but there was no point, as he had already reached into the bag and was pulling out the contents. A blue dress came out, the excessive amount of sparkles catching her attention instantly.

"...Elsa? The same costume as almost every girl that's come to our door?"

"Yes, well, you said that people used to call you an Ice Queen."

"Not as a compliment."

"I know, but everyone was mean to Elsa too, and now just look outside; she's the most beloved girl of all."

Beloved? Seriously? She hoped that was part of his Jack Skellington act; she didn't remember the character well enough to know.

She stared at the costume a moment longer before taking it out of his hands. Even though she had little desire to look like every other woman outside tonight, there was no way she could say no after that. "Alright, I'll go put it on."

"Okay, I'll be here!" Eric reached once more into his bag, pulling out a hairbrush. "Then when you get back, I'll help you braid your hair."

Deborah rolled her eyes as she went to the washroom, hoping she had gotten away fast enough that he hadn't noticed her growing blush.


	14. The Secret is Out

"Did you use a condom?"

Kenny wasn't expecting the question at all. He hadn't prepared for it because, in the middle of his day and particularly after a jog around the lake, it wasn't the kind of question that he thought would pop up. Yet, just seconds after Jenny had dragged him far enough away from Adam and Eric and behind the wooden building where they were playing checkers so that they wouldn't be heard, that was the question she hit him with.

He laughed to himself out of surprise, but her expression told him that she didn't think it was a laughing matter.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you use a condom?" Jenny asked. The question was exactly what it had been before. Kenny hadn't missed it and he hadn't misunderstood it.

He nipped at his cuticle. He couldn't figure out why Jenny was so pissed off, but the line between her eyebrows told him, quite clearly, that she'd been working herself up for at least a little bit. The line didn't get that deep in a matter of seconds.

"Well—yeah," Kenny said. "Hell—I mean...I thought you'd know that."

"You wouldn't lie to me?" Jenny asked.

Kenny's stomach twisted at the tone of her voice.

"Why the fuck would I lie about some shit like that?" Kenny asked, hissing out his response to keep the volume of his voice in check. "You know I fuckin' used a condom. We talked about it. You saw me!"

"I saw you with it," Jenny said. "But—it was dark. I didn't actually see you put it on."

"You can't tell if I'm wearin' one?" Kenny asked. It was a genuine question. He could tell when he was wearing one, but he couldn't exactly speak for things on her end of the whole deal.

"As far as I know," Jenny said, "you've always worn one. Or you haven't. I thought you did...but..."

"I wore one," Kenny said quickly, trying to ease her concern before she could get too worked up over things. "Always wear one. Always gonna wear one unless..."

"Unless?" Jenny asked, interrupting him. She was half-cocked, but she was calming down a little. The line between her eyebrows was fading slightly.

"I was just gonna say unless you told me not to," Kenny said. "Or, ya know, asked me not to."

"But there was definitely a condom last night," Jenny said.

Kenny laughed to himself. He nodded his head and scratched nervously at the back of his neck where the sweat dripping down from his hair tickled as it made its way down between his shoulder blades.

"This mornin' too," Kenny said.

"What did you do with it?" Jenny asked.

Kenny furrowed his brow at her. He glanced around him to make sure that their private conversation was still private. The house didn't offer much in the way of privacy, but Kenny thought they did a pretty good job of keeping their business just between them. Neither of them were exactly ashamed of their relationship, but they had agreed to keep it just between them for a while. It was nice to have something, in this world, that you didn't have to share with everyone else.

As a result of their secrecy, they were both pretty stealthy lovers too. They were learning well how to stifle any noises that might give them away in the tight space they shared with all their companions.

For the moment, they still had privacy. Nobody had followed them to see what they might be talking about. Everyone seemed concerned about unloading the vehicle they'd taken on vacation and none of them seemed to care what business Kenny and Jenny had to discuss behind the kitchen counter.

"What do you mean what'd I do with it?" Kenny asked. "What do you think I did with it, Jenny? It was a used condom. I didn't keep it like no prize. Dropped it on the floor like I always do for you to toss out."

"Well it isn't there," Jenny said.

"You picked it up this morning," Kenny offered.

Jenny crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head at him slowly.

"No," she said. "I didn't. You had the run this morning and we were already late. Remember? I left the bed as soon as we finished. Got breakfast started. You slept in until I came to wake you. I didn't take anything out of the cell this morning."

"Then it's still there," Kenny said.

Jenny shook her head again.

"Wrong again," she said. "I remembered it and I went in there to get it. It's gone."

Kenny got a strange sensation in his gut, but he did his best not to let on that he felt it.

"Where the hell would it go, Jenny?" Kenny asked. "People around here's desperate to steal condoms—especially Chad, that much is for sure, but they ain't nobody desperate or...or nasty enough to steal 'em used."

"That's what I thought too," Jenny said, "but they're gone. You usually toss them right by the bed. They're not there."

Kenny tried to remember that morning. He remembered, quite well, that he had come to Jenny's room early, despite the fact he'd only left it a couple of hours before under cover of darkness, and woken Jenny up early to try and steal a little time with her before he had to go get milk because Mitch had drank it all. He remembered that she'd been more than willing to tangle up with him again despite the fact that their love-making the night before had robbed them of some of the precious time they had to devote to sleeping. He remembered dropping the condom on the floor, just beside the bed, right where he'd left his boots and clothes—right where he always did, even though it had caused him to sacrifice a pair of jeans to the wash, early, a time or two because he hadn't been as good at tying knots as he imagined himself to be.

His clothes.

"I dropped it in amongst my clothes," Kenny said.

"Are you wearing it?" Jenny asked, snorting lightly as she tried to stop herself from laughing at the suggestion.

Kenny rolled his eyes at her.

"No," he said. "Left 'em. They was dirty. Don't'cha remember you brought me the clean ones when you come in to tell me to get up?"

"I know I brought you the clean clothes," Jenny said. "But there weren't any other clothes in the cell. Not this afternoon, at least. Not when I went back."

"They were there," Kenny said. "I left 'em. Right by the bed for you to get. Right like I always do."

Jenny's eyes went wide, suddenly, and she covered her mouth as it formed an "o." The sound of the letter escaped her lips at the same time.

"What?" Kenny asked.

"It's laundry day," Jenny said.

"So?" Kenny asked.

"So I was busy making breakfast and packing the car for the vacation to the springs while everyone was eating," Jenny said. "I didn't have time to go around collecting the clothes that had to be washed. I asked for help."

Kenny swallowed. He had his choice of reactions at the moment. He chose to remain as calm as he possibly could.

"Help," he repeated. "You asked for help?"

Jenny nodded.

"Gathering up the clothes," Jenny said. "It takes longer than you think to go from room to room and gather everything up."

"Who'd you get to help you?" Kenny asked.

Jenny shrugged her shoulders.

"Deborah, Vanessa, Tiffany," she ticked off. "I asked for help and everyone started helping." Her eyes widened slightly. "Whoever got your clothes..."

"Is in for a big damn surprise," Kenny said. He was torn between being amused and horrified. For a split second, his brain couldn't really figure out which way to go. On the one hand, their secret was absolutely out after the discovery was made. There would be no hiding what was going on, if it was actually even hidden at all. On the other, Kenny almost wished he could see the face of whoever it was who was tasked with sorting and washing his clothes. There was, after all, very little in the way of entertainment in the house since moving in months ago. "You gotta find it," Kenny said, maintaining as much urgency as he possibly could. "You gotta find it before the others do."

Jenny's face had gone pink with the realization that, at any moment, someone might come across the proof of their nocturnal hobbies. He figured that she was doing even a poorer job than he was at hiding her amusement since the corners of her mouth refused to be held down. She nodded her head.

"I'll go," she said. "I can probably still find them before anyone gets them sorted."

Jenny quickly started to walk away, back in the direction of the prison. Kenny let her put a couple of feet between them before he picked up his steps and followed after her. He stopped at the same time she did, right in the middle of the chosen path. Deborah's voice, calling out, stilled them both.

"Eric! Where are you, Eric? Come here—you're not going to believe what Vanessa just found!"

Jenny turned around, face red, and looked at Kenny. She wasn't trying to swallow back the smile that gave away her amusement. Kenny didn't feel much need of fighting his own, either.

"You think—there's any chance that Vanessa found a rat or...something like buried treasure?" Jenny asked.

Kenny snorted.

"She found buried treasure alright," he said. "Pure damn Riedell gold." He started walking again and closed the gap between himself and Jenny. He dropped an arm around her back and pushed her forward. She tensed a little, unused to such a gesture as they emerged from some covered or private space. "Come on," Kenny urged, bringing her with him. "The jig is up. We might as well get on in there and tell it our way. Vanessa, Deborah, and Eric know—that's as good as the whole damn house."

Jenny sunk into him and brought her arm around his waist in response. She didn't seem to mind at all that the secret was finally out. And Kenny, honestly, didn't mind it either.

It was time, after all, for everyone to know—even if they might have chosen, themselves, to make the announcement just a little differently.

* * *

 **Well, this is a nice little story on how Kenny's and Jenny's activities got discovered. I originally was planning on Chad and Tiffany, but that'd be way too obvious that they'd do that. Plus, Tiffany's loud lol. I also have a nice idea.**

 **Since I made one story for Friday the 13th, why not make a story for the rival, Dead by Daylight?**

 **I will be using the characters except for the licensed characters.**

 **CIAO!**


	15. The Misunderstanding

"What the fuck?"

Those were the first words to come flying out of the light brown haired man's mouth when he saw them in the corner of Eric's room, hidden underneath a ratty layer of used clothing and grimy shoes.

Adam had never purposely meant to stumble upon them; it just happened ― kind of like that awkward, scar-you-for-life moment where you mistakenly catch your parents in the act or witness a terribly gruesome car accident on the side of the road. You don't exactly intend on seeing these types of things; they're just thrust into your face without giving you the slightest chance to look away.

This was definitely of those moments.

It all started when the man found himself scavenging the house for a box of cigarettes, desperate for a smoke. Bad times tended to bring up bad habits, and his lungs ached for the burning nicotine in spite of everything else. After sifting through a couple of the other counselor's rooms, only to come up empty-handed every single time, he decided that Eric's room would be the next best option, considering that he tended to visit the pharmacy quite often and almost always brought back a shitload of stuff. Who's to say he didn't have a pack of Marlboros concealed somewhere in his things? To the man, it was perfectly logical to assume.

So when no one was looking, he crept into Eric's room, crouching down on the balls of his heels so he could quickly comb through his belongings, find what he needed, and get the hell out. The last thing he wanted was for someone else to see him there ― especially Eric. Lord knew how much drama he would ensue if he ever caught the man going through his things. He was enough on his own.

With that being said, Adam decided the best thing to do at this point would be to check the most obvious places, because he simply didn't have enough time to ensure that every crevice of the tent was nicotine-free. It was too much of a risk on his part. Eric was probably coming back soon, anyways.

So naturally, the backpack came first on the list of obvious places to look. Ripping it open, he dug his greedy fingers inside and started to pull out whatever objects Eric had kept in there. Video games. Flashlights. Snacks. Typical Eric stuff. When he got to the end of the bag, he heaved a heavy sigh of discontent. Nope, no cigarettes in here. He loaded the things back up into the backpack and continued on ― flipping over various pillows, tossing a few things around just to see if there was anything underneath. Unfortunately, his results were the same. Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

That's when he saw the mound of sweaty clothes piled up in the corner. He did nothing more than glance at it at first, only to find his eyes tugging towards one particular object poking out from a rugged-looking pair of jeans. He couldn't decipher what exactly it was, but it was white, and its shape was somewhat rectangular. Could it be...?

He extended his hand and reached towards it, his fingers enclosing around the object. But when he pulled his hand back, he quickly realized that he wasn't grasping onto a plain white box of Marlboros.

He was holding... a book?

And it wasn't just any book, either. It was a colorful picture book; the kind of book you would typically see through the greasy windows of a mall comic book store. There was a huge title on the face of the cover, the words scribbled out in big, bold letters, surrounded by intricate designs of red and pink flowers. They outlined the glowing white background, in the center being two carefully drawn men with long, wavy hair... Wait. Adam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he focused on the drawing. Two men... with long, wavy hair... surrounded by flowers... holding each other...? It took him no more than two seconds to realize that this was no regular comic.

"What the fuck?"

He instantly dropped the book on the ground, almost as if it were plagued with sickness and had every damn intention to infect him with some chronic gay disease. His speculating eyes narrowed on the mound of clothes again; there couldn't be more, could there?

Once he peered a little closer, he groaned ― oh yes, there was. About fifteen or so. To make matters even more difficult, the pile of clothes he was peering into wasn't even a pile of clothes to begin with ― it was just a layer to disguise the whole stack of books that were so strategically hidden underneath.

Well, hell. Eric had made them almost impossible to find, and somehow, Adam had found them. Just his sick, twisted luck. His mouth gaped open and his eyes grew wide. "Holy shit..."

Following that, his face twisted up in shock and the corners of his mouth crinkled up in slight repulsion at the sight of the collection. Stacked with perfect precision, all colorful and concealed. What were these things anyways? Some sort of queer comic porn? Why did Eric have a stash of this in his tent? His mind buzzed with questions; he was confused beyond a doubt. Eric had always seemed like an odd kid, but this... this was something completely different. This was worse.

His eyes darted towards the dropped book, face still distorted. He had to put it back; he couldn't just leave it there. If he did, Eric would definitely find out that the man was searching through his tent. His fingers stretched and caught hold of the book, which was making him sick and confused just looking at the cover. The stupid intricate flowers; the men. But there was another feeling lurking, buried beneath the shock and disgust of the object he was holding in his hand.

He was curious. It was hard admitting, even to himself, but he was curious of what was inside. Maybe if he just... glanced? Just one look, he thought to himself. It can't be all that bad, can it? He placed a thumb on one of the pages and slowly peeled the paper back.

Yeah... big mistake.

The first picture he saw was even worse than the cover; it was of a brawny, semi-naked man with a rosy blush, tugging at a more... er... effeminate man's zipper. The effeminate man was running a hand through his long hair, looking rather aroused at the other man's touch. Oh, Lord. Adam tore his gaze away, feeling the urge to yelp. Because really, it was one thing to realize Eric was reading this queer comic shit, and it was another thing completely to see it unfolding before his eyes.

A nasty thought struck him and made him fight the temptation to puke a little in his mouth. It nagged at his brain, tugged at the corners of his mind. Jesus, what if Eric jerked off to this?

He swallowed down hard; maybe he didn't want to know the answer to that question. Feeling a bit panicky, the man shut the book as quickly as he could, shoving it back into the layer of mangled clothes he'd found it in. He didn't care about putting it back in order. He just wanted to get the fuck out of there, before he became even more scarred, and more importantly, before Eric got back.

Unfortunately for the man, his vault of luck was running dry. That is, if he'd even had one from the start. Because as soon as he opened the door, eager to make his escape, he noticed a pair of eyes glaring at him. Familiar eyes. Concerned eyes. Bespeckled eyes.

Eric. It was fucking Eric.

Damn it, the man thought hopelessly to himself, face growing red with embarrassment. If this wasn't humiliating, he didn't know what was. How long had he been standing there? How long had he been watching him? He was completely horrified, even more so than before.

"Um... Adam?" Eric muttered, lips barely moving. "W-what... what were you doing?"

Adam averted his gaze, a combination of shame and self-disgust washing over him. His hands pulled over his head in exasperation, fingers helplessly tugging at the thick strands of hair. What was there to say? He'd been caught.

And to think, all he wanted was a damn cigarette.

Luckily for Adam, when he explained what had happened, Eric burst out laughing. "I'm not gay, I like Deborah you know!" Adam mentally face palmed himself. "I just hide that in case Chad pisses me off, so I sneak in his room and plant one of those on his face."

Adam did vaguely remember Chad going mad yelling about a magazine, but in the end, Eric was proved to not be gay, Chad was still angry, and Adam was scarred for life.


	16. Pocky

"Kenny!"

Kenny paused from preparing to drink his first can of beer for the night to look at Tiffany. "Hm?"

Tiffany was grinning and held out a large box of strawberry pocky. "Let's play the pocky game!"

Kenny quirked an eyebrow. "And why would I want to do that?" he inquired, sipping his beer.

"It's what lovers do, isn't it?! I saw it on TV!" Tiffany responded gleefully, her eyes sparkling.

"...Uh, Tiffany, it's mostly a high-schooler thing... And we aren't lovers," Kenny averted his gaze to the infinite void of the ceiling as he downed the beer. "It's just a game. There's nothing romantic about it."

Tiffany's smile turned quixotic. "Just a game, then?"

"Tiffany?" Kenny uttered suspiciously before Tiffany grabbed him from the sofa and onto the floor. There was an awkward silence as Kenny acknowledged that both he and Tiffany were sitting on the floor, and he groaned. "Fine, just one round of the pocky game."

"Yay!" Tiffany squealed.

"But just one round, got it?" Kenny raised his index finger to punctuate the point. "Anything weird happens, get the hell out."

"Mm-hmm!" Tiffany nodded as she opened up the pocky box and tore open the bag to pull out one stick.

Kenny shifted himself into a more comfortable position. "Okay, so we just need to make sure one of us finishes the pocky before our mouths meet."

Tiffany passed the pocky stick to Kenny, eyes still sparkling. "But what if we don't finish?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Tiffany," Kenny quipped before placing the very end of the pocky stick into his mouth, and Tiffany leaned in to bite the opposite very end. Kenny was just hoping that no one walked in at this point.

"On the count of three," Kenny said through his teeth. "One, two... three."

Kenny was being deliberate and slow with his bites, figuring Tiffany was following suit because that's how the game went. Okay, so about now-

Suddenly his lips collided with softness.

Oh. Oops.

Normally in these pocky games, the players at this moment would break away from each other and giggle from embarrassment.

This wasn't a normal pocky game, was it?

Suddenly aware that it had been more than a few seconds since the round ended with the kiss, Kenny cautiously pulled himself away from Tiffany, having the decency to blush. "Uh... Tiffany." he coughed to clear his throat.

Tiffany was uncharacteristically still and silent as she stared back at Kenny.

Meh, why not?

Kenny mentally shrugged as he leaned in to properly kiss Tiffany.

Contrary to what all the romance novels and films declared, kissing did not incite butterflies fluttering in Kenny's stomach. Instead, there was a gentle, subtle warmth pulsating in that general area.

They parted again. Tiffany's eyes were shining. "K-Kenny..."

Kenny chuckled and patted Tiffany's shoulder. "Simple."

"NOW IS THE TIME FOR US TO MAKE LOVE!" Tiffany shrieked happily and grabbed Kenny to carry him bridal-style, and he realized how strong Tiffany was.

"Put me down, Tiffany! That's not how this goes!" Kenny shouted, flailing as Tiffany twirled around. "Tiffany, that's an order!" Tiffany was not listening, continuing this one-sided dance. "Tiffany! There are—There's a process to this whole thing—Tiffany, are you even listening?! TIFFANY!"

The next day, Kenny sat at a table with Adam, Eric, and Brandon, all discussing certain events in the past when Adam looked at Kenny confused. "Hey Kenny, you smell like sweat and fear, what happened?"

Kenny simply replied. "I fucking hate the pocky game."

* * *

 **About time I get a one-shot done.**


	17. Counselors Against Humanity

"Alright, what's my secret power?"

Out of boredom, a number of the counselors had decided to play cards against humanity. Among them were Adam, Kenny, Rob, Mitch, and Fox. The other counselors were somewhere else, with Chad and Tiffany having their common make-out sessions, Brandon and Vanessa were playing basketball, and A.J., Deborah, and Eric were busy tinkering with some objects. After Kenny, Rob, Mitch and Fox put their cards in the middle, Adam proceeded to read them out.

"My secret power is agriculture?" Adam asked in confusion. "That's the most fucking boring ass card here." Adam proceeded to chuck the card away and pick up the next card. "What's my secret power? Snorting crack for instance." He chuckled, but again, Adam chucked it and picked the next card up. "The FCC." Adam again chucked it and picked up the final card.

"'What's my secret power?' 'Rubbing my hand further and further up her thigh'...until I'm fucking elbow deep!" An insane amount of laughter followed, including Adam. "We were playing a game of Chicken, and she never said 'chicken', so now I'm up to my fucking twelfth knuckle. I'm so up there I'm using her mouth like a fucking puppet!"

Adam raised the card. "We have a winner!" Fox proceeded to clap insanely and take the card, and Kenny was next.

"Sorry, I dropped my…" Kenny said, and the cards were played. "I dropped my balls." Kenny tossed it. "I dropped my apples." Kenny proceeded to turn the card over. "THIS IS AN APPLES TO APPLES CARD!"

Kenny chucked it and picked up another one. "I dropped my cum dumpster." A small amount of laughter followed. "I'll pick her back up at nine." Rob said, and Adam spoke up. "That's awfully late for the daycare to be open."

Once Adam said that, an insane amount of laughter followed, and Rob got the point. Fox was next. "How did I face my fear?" Fox picked up the card and laughed incredibly. "Facing your fear of clowns by raping one!" Adam then spoke up.

"Look, you understand that the only reason why I'm here, so that I can fuck this clown, so that you'll be like 'Wow, this clown is really submissive and takes some good ass dick!'...you get that right? I'm doing this for you, Rob!" Adam pointed at Rob. "I'm balls deep in fucking Ronald McDonald right now, cause you're afraid of him! Do you know what McDonald's arches are shaped after? Ronald, after I FUCKED DAT ASS UP!"

Needless to say, Kenny got the point, and Rob was next. "Turns out that _ man wasn't the hero we needed or wanted." Two cards went by and Rob picked up the next one. "AUSCHWITZ MAN?!" Rob asked, causing an uproar of laughter, and Adam got a point.

"How did he become a hero?" Rob asked, and Mitch proceeded to sing. "DUH DUH DUD DAH! AUSCHWITZ MAN!"

Eventually, Fox and Adam were tied up, and Rob was reading. "James was a lonely boy, but when he discovers a secret door in his attic, he meets a magical new friend."

Everyone played their cards, and one card caught everyone's attention, with Kenny screaming "OH MY GOD...NO!", Mitch and Fox laughing hysterically, and Rob and Adam struggling to breath.

"ANNE FRANK!" Adam raised his hand in victory as the card was chosen. Kenny looked over at him. "YOU EVIL BASTARD!"

Needless to say, it was discovered that Adam had a very dark sense of humor.

* * *

 **Well, Counselors against Humanity indeed.**

 **More creative cussing from Adam also!**


	18. The Mistletoe

Three days ago, Fox and Mitch had hung mistletoe up in the doorway of the dining hall. It had caused hilarious things to happen since then. The first of which was the accident between Brandon and newcomer Shelly. They were standing in the doorway, brushing the snow off of their boots when Mitch had nodded to the mistletoe above their heads. Shelly turned bright red and Brandon stared at Mitch for a good two minutes before he turned to the newcomer and cleared his throat. "Shelly, buddy, let's just get it over with." he told him, leaning closer to him.

"W-w-what are you doing, B-B-Brandon?" Shelly stuttered. Brandon leaned closer and quickly pecked the smaller boy on the cheek, like a brother would do to a brother, before quickly moving away from the doorway. He nailed Mitch in the balls as he passed by.

Eric and Vanessa found themselves until the mistletoe one day by accident. "Eric! Take Vanessa's breath away under the mistletoe with a kiss. And then run for your life and hope she doesn't kill you!" Fox sung.

Eric and Vanessa turned to each other. Eric was already beet red and fiddling in place where he stood. "Let's just get this over with." Vanessa deadpanned.

"R-right." Eric agreed, still red. Vanessa grabbed his face and pulled his face closer. She gave him a kiss full on the lips. It lasted only a second and Eric turned even redder (if that was even possible). Then Vanessa stomped away from Eric, forming both of her hands into fists. She nailed both of Fox's boobs with her two fists.

Rob and Tiffany fell victim to the mistletoe next. They had walked in and paused under it for a second too long before Fox pointed out that they were standing under it. Both of them blushed and gave each other a small peck on the lips before rushing off to the lunch line.

Fox and Mitch were the next people to be caught under the mistletoe. Mitch kissed Fox's cheek and then ran off to go get lunch. It was the quickest anyone had ever been. And they were the two trouble makers that had hung the mistletoe.

All of the trainees agreed that Kenny had the worst luck under the mistletoe. He was first caught under the mistletoe with Deborah. "Kenny, you are under the mistletoe!" Mitch informed him, "you and Deborah must kiss according to the tradition of the mistletoe!" Kenny looked like he was going to become a tomato. But he turned to Deborah and grabbed her shoulders. He picked her up by her shoulders and kissed her. Left cheek, right cheek, and then forehead. He set her down then and advanced to Mitch. Kenny picked Mitch up like he had that first day: by his shirt. No one else heard what Kenny growled to Mitch, and Mitch refused to repeat it, so they all just figured it was some sort of threat.

The next time Kenny was caught under the mistletoe was easily the funnier of the two times. Adam and Chad had been under it first and stood there yelling at each other instead of pecking each other on the cheek. "Just get over it already!" Kenny roared at them, appearing out of nowhere. He picked both of them up by their jacket collars. "Kiss Adam on the forehead, Chad!" he roared again, smashing Chad's face to Adam's face and then smashing Adam's face to Chad's forehead.

"You're under the mistletoe again!" A.J. pointed out. Kenny froze.

"This is what real men do, Chad, Adam!" he announced, lifting them up to his face and quickly pecking their foreheads. The whole dining hall was reduced to laughter. Kenny released the two of them and stomped off to his quarters, ready to burn the mistletoe in the dining hall.

* * *

 **Man, I've been slacking when it comes to christmas, so here's some fun with some bizarre ships such as Ernessa and Branelly. Plus, debut of Shelly in this one-shot!**


	19. Never have I ever

The girls sat in a circle on the floor of their barracks. Lights out had been an hour ago, but none of them could sleep.

"Does anybody have suggestions?" Vanessa whispered to them.

"For what?" Tiffany whispered back.

"To play a game!"

"Never Have I Ever?! That's a good one!" Tiffany exclaimed jumping up. The other girls hissed at her to be quieter before she sat down.

"Go first then, Potato Girl." Deborah crossed her arms staring at the brunette.

"Okey dokey! Never have I ever, wanted to have sex." Tiffany was the only one to raise her hand.

"You do that anyway." A.J. pointed out.

"Go next then."

"Never have I ever, wanted to seriously punch one of the boys for not understanding what it's like to be a girl." All of the hands went up.

"I'll go next! Never have I ever, wanted to grab my gear and have a lunch at the top of a tree with- someone." Jenny faltered at the end, about to say someone's name. Only Tiffany's hand and hers went up.

"Never have I ever, wished our uniform pants were black or brown. Or just a dark color in general." Vanessa whispered. Everyone put their hands up.

"Never have I ever, wished winter was shorter." Tiffany, Jenny, and Deborah all raised their hands to that.

"Never have I ever," Tiffany started, only to be cut off by someone throwing the door open.

The trainer stood in the doorway, yelling something about it being lights out and how they all needed to be in their bunks. None of them were actually sure what he said exactly, but there was something about running extra laps. That little phrase sent the entire barracks into a frantic scrambling motion for their bunks.

MEANWHILE...

"Hey Eric, remember that game we used to play as kids?" Adam asked excitedly.

"Which one?" his blonde friend looked up at him in curiosity.

"Never Have I Ever! We used to have some wild times with that one."

"Yeah, I remember that one. That was a good idea to have, Adam!"

In the end, all but one of the boys ended up in a circle in the middle of the floor. That was Kenny, who was sleeping.

"Who wants to go first?" Mitch asked, looking around.

"I will! Never have I ever," Adam paused for thought, "wanted to steal from A.J.'s secret record collection just to see what happens." All of the people in the room put their hands up.

"I'll go next! Never have I ever, managed to slack off during exercises." Mitch grinned. Chad glowered at him as he put his hand up. No one else put their hands up.

"Never have I ever wanted to do something really stupid in front of the trainer to see what happens." Rob didn't sound like Rob in that moment.

"Dude, I've never heard you say something like that ever before." Brandon said in disbelief as he put his hand up. "But, never have I ever, wanted to have a girl check out Brandon just to see what Vanessa would do."

"You do know what happens. Remember how Deborah spent as entire week in the infirmary because of it?" Sheldon reminded. No ones hands went up after that.

Everyone had gone ten minutes later except for Chad. "Never have I ever, wanted to run a lap everyday." he sounded incredibly bored as he said.

"We do that every day." Adam glared at him.

"Who cares?"

"Just think up a better one!"

"Shut up Palomino!"

"BIEBER BOY!"

"ADAM!"

"Whoa, calm down guys. If Chad thinks of a better one, then Adam has to calm down." Eric stepped in between them.

"Fine. Whatever." the two of them sat back down.

"Never have I ever, wanted to-" Chad's never have I ever had all of the boys standing outside of the girl's cabins at three in the morning.

"Are you guys sure we want to do this?" Sheldon whispered nervously.

"Positive."

"We do this quickly." Brandon stood at the door, door knob in his hand.

They were out of their cabin in five minutes flat, sprinting back to their cabins, arms full of things.

* * *

 **So this is how "Never have I ever" went. It resulted in the boys (par Kenny, because he cool), stealing the girl's underwear.**

 **BAI!**


	20. Snowball Fight

"Listen up! Stop what you're doing and come over here!" Fox announced to everyone. They did as she had yelled at them.

"This better be good, Fox. Me and Tiffany were making snow angels." Chad put his arm around Tiffany's shoulders.

"See, that's just the thing. We're all doing our own thing. We need to do something together. Shelly gave us the day off from training to play in the snow."

"I agree. What do you have in mind, Fox?" Mitch asked, sounding like he was reading off of a script.

"A snowball fight. The Counselors are going to have a snowball fight. And not just any snowball fight. This will be the biggest snowball fight you will ever have in your entire life. It will have teams, massive forts, strategists, and two captains that will choose teams right now. Mitch and I are team captains!" Fox announced.

"Who picks first?" Mitch asked.

"I do."

"Why you?"

"Ladies first. I choose...A.J.!" the raven haired girl moved to stand next to Fox.

"I choose Brandon." Mitch replied. His new tall teammate moved to stand next to him.

"Uh...Kenny!" Kenny went to stand next to Fox and A.J..

"Deborah!" Mitch swiftly chose.

"Adam!" Fox yelled out, knowing A.J. would never go full out on the other team if Adam was on it.

"Rob!" Mitch said.

"Eric!" Even if Eric wasn't very, very good friends to Adam and A.J.; he was also scarily smart and would prove to be a great strategist. Hopefully. But Fox was sure that he would, after all, the smart ones always are, aren't they?

"Jenny!"

"Tiffany!" Fox chose wisely, knowing Mitch wouldn't pick Chad because she had Tiffany.

"Vanessa!"

"Chad!" Fox yelled out. They quickly chose their other team members, eventually resulting in even teams.

"Alright, team! Here's the plan: Eric, you will be our strategist, and then everyone else will be in charge of bringing the others down! Eric, quickly think up a plan!"

"Okay!" It took him about five minutes to come up with a solid strategy to take the other team out while the others quickly worked on building a snow fort and making snowballs.

"Team Floyd! Rob! You are our strategist for our team! Make up a strong plan so we can take down the others. The rest of us, let's get to work building a snow fort and making snowballs!" Ten minutes later, team Floyd was completely ready for the snowball fight.

"READY!" Fox yelled to the other team.

"WE'RE READY TOO!" Mitch yelled back.

"AND...GO!" Fox screamed , and the snowball fight began.

Things went crazy as soon as Fox shouted 'go'.

As crazy as they can get for no one moving at all.

Snowballs flew from one snow fort to the other. "Take that, Team Floyd! Team Fox will destroy you!" Fox yelled, hurling snow towards Mitch's head.

Mitch ducked, and his team retaliated and threw about twenty snowballs at Fox. She ducked behind the snow fort.

"Eric! Is your plan ready to go?" Fox whispered at Eric, not wanting the other team to hear them.

"Yes, we can start it at any time." Eric whispered back.

"Okay, good."

"Plan Trees is now in effect!" Eric informed the others. They made their way to start the plan.

"Rob! Are we ready to start our plan?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah, it's all ready." Rob replied.

"Team Floyd!" Mitch shouted, throwing more snowballs at the other team.

"Start Plan Tunneling!"

The two teams continued to throw snowballs at each other until Mitch popped up out of the ground right in front of Tiffany. Tiffany shrieked and hit Mitch in the head, hard. It only made him dazed until - whack!

"And that's for scaring my angel!" Chad yelled at the unconscious Mitch. He'd hit him over the head with a tree branch.

"Tie him up! He'll be our prisoner!" Fox shouted. She looked up into the trees and could just barely see tiny drops of snow falling out of trees over top of them.

"Plan Trees is working right now!" Eric reported.

"Good! Keep making snowballs guys. We need to stall the other team until A.J. and Shelly can finish the plan." Fox told her team.

"What plan?" Jenny asked, coming up from the ground in front of Adam. Adam grabbed her, and they tied Jenny up too.

Vanessa looked up at the other team. They were hanging something in the tree behind them. She looked closer at the tree. Fox had climbed into the tree holding onto a very long piece of rope. She and Adam had then proceeded to tie something on the ground with the rope and then they lifted it up into the air before they secured it and ducked back down behind their fort. Vanessa squinted at the thing they'd left dangling in the tree for them to see. Wait, no, was that a person?

"Sorry guys!" Jenny called out to them. Team Fox had left her hanging down from the tree. Her hands were tied behind her back, and there ropes around her shoulders and hips securing her in the tree. She was just dangling there, idly watching everything going on.

"I'm not tunneling over there." Vanessa informed her team.

"Why not? You're the fastest person over here now. You're the only one that can tunnel over there anymore." Deborah told her.

"Jenny is dangling from a tree branch, and Mitch hasn't come back yet. I'm not going."

"It'll be okay. We'll just have to think of something new." Brandon cut in.

"Right." Rob agreed.

Team Fox was feeling like they had victory in the bag. Mitch was still unconscious, and Jenny was hanging from a tree, like a war prize. They all could see little pieces of snow falling off the trees above the other team's snow fort and knew exactly what stage they were at in their plan.

A.J. and Shelly jumping down from the trees up above them was unplanned. Shelly grinned at Team Floyd while A.J. merely looked at them.

"Have fun!" Shelly called as they both climbed back up into the trees and promptly proceeded to dump all of the snow in the trees on them, effectively burying the entire team.

"WE WON!" Fox hollered at the other team, wondering if they could hear through all of the snow. "Tie Mitch up to the tree." Her team members hefted up Mitch and then wrapped ropes around the base of a tree and placed him in the ropes before tying them tightly to the trees. A.J. and Shelly jumped down from the trees and landed in the snow fort.

"Don't count your luck just yet!" Deborah yelled, and the entire team popped out from the snow underneath their feet. The other team shook the trees, burying Team Fox. Just like they had done to Team Floyd. They forgot one simple fact: they were standing in the midst of Team Fox. The enormous pile of snow that came from the trees buried everyone.

Except Mitch who was still tied up to the tree trunk, and Jenny who was still dangling from the tree.

Kenny stood in the lunchroom, observing how empty it was. "Where are the others?" He asked a young man in a wheelchair in the lunchroom.

"Not sure Kenny." This man was known as Mark. He had graduated from training and was the newest counselor to arrive.

"Go find them." he ordered.

"Ok!" He exited the hall.

"Are you a counselor?" Mark asked the girl dangling from the tree, and the boy tied to it's trunk.

"Yeah." the boy answered.

"Where are the others?"

"They're this pile of snow." Jenny gestured to the pile of snow with her feet.

"It's lunchtime, and Kenny is wondering where they are."

"Lunch!?" came from the snow pile.

"Yes?" Fox burst out from the snow pile first. The others followed her. They untied Mitch before heading off to the dining hall.

"Hey, guys? Are you going to let me down?" Jenny called after them. They didn't hear her; the argument over who won too loud.

They were all laughing about the snowball fight over lunch when Kenny walked in. Everyone froze and it feel silent as they looked at him. "Floyd! Fox!" he barked.

"Yes, Kenny?" the two of them asked, jumping to their feet and saluting.

"Are you two forgetting something?" he asked.

"No, sir." Mitch replied just as Fox said, "I don't think so."

"Jenny is still outside dangling from a tree. Go let her down." he ordered.

"Oh shit!" they replied and left the dining hall. Kenny reached his office before they reached Jenny. He would never admit it to them, but it was quite hilarious about how they'd just left her in the tree. She'd been wriggling and yelling for the past ten minutes. It was something Kenny knew his own friends would have done that to him and left him there all night. Floyd and Fox untied the knot from the tree branch. They accidentally let the rope slip from between their fingers and Jenny fell straight to the ground. The two of them fell out of the tree and the three of them hit the ground hard. A white cloud of snow momentarily blocked them from sight. They were covered in snow when they stood back up again. Kenny nearly cracked a smile at that.

* * *

 **Well, that's the last one-shot for the year, and man it was a year, now I'm just going to do some top 5 moments of my fanfiction stories of the year. (Sorry if I sound like a douchebag, I'm not I swear).**

 **MOST AWESOME MOMENTS**

 **5\. Tyler decapitates a beastie by tearing its head off. (Hell that Walks)**

 **4\. Jenny chops the Undead Penelope into pieces (Hell that Walks)**

 **3\. Tommy Jarvis arrives (Jason's Rampage)**

 **2\. The escape from Constantine (Hell that Walks)**

 **1\. Kenny kills Jason (Jason's Rampage)**

 **MOST HILARIOUS MOMENTS**

 **5\. Matt flustering when meeting Eve (Between the Cracks)**

 **4\. Chad being a bad roommate (Friday the 13th Oneshots)**

 **3\. Heath's Celebrity Story (Hell that Walks)**

 **2\. Adam's Rage (Friday the 13th Oneshots)**

 **1\. God-suka (NXT on Facebook)**

 **MOST DEPRESSING MOMENTS**

 **5\. Drew and Zoey's deaths (Hell that Walks)**

 **4\. Jenny comforts Kenny over the events of Crystal Lake (Friday the 13th oneshots)**

 **3\. Kenny's letters to the dead counselors (Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage)**

 **2\. Henry's Death (Hell that Walks)**

 **1\. Eric's Death (Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage)**

 **NOW FOR SOME STORY SPECIFIC MOMENTS, STARTING WITH HELL THAT WALKS!**

 _ **Most Depressing Moment**_

 **5\. John's Death**

 **4\. The Fall of Constantine**

 **3\. Tyler reveals what happened to his little brother to Beth**

 **2\. Drew and Zoey's Death**

 **1\. Henry's death**

 _ **Most Hilarious Moment**_

 **5\. Drunk Heath**

 **4\. Heath putting Gavin in his place**

 **3\. Matt realizing he got Eve pregnant**

 **2\. Matt getting flustered with Eve**

 **1\. Heath's Celebrity Story**

 _ **Best Newcomer to Hell that Walks**_

 **5\. Noah**

 **4\. Kaitlyn**

 **3\. Sal**

 **2\. Pierce**

 **1\. Eve**

 _ **Best Character**_

 **5\. Jenny**

 **4\. Terrance**

 **3\. Tyler**

 **2\. Heath**

 **1\. Matt**

 **NOW FOR JASON'S RAMPAGE**

 _ **Most Humorous Moment**_

 **5\. A.J.'s snarky comments.**

 **4\. Chad admits to being a momma's boy.**

 **3\. Tiffany grinds against Rob, much to Rob's embarrassment**

 **2\. Tiffany's antics.**

 **1\. Adam asks Rob if he needs to "Get one out"**

 ** _Most Depressing Moment_**

 **5\. Rob talks about his sister.**

 **4\. A.J.'s death.**

 **3\. Adam's death.**

 **2\. Kenny's letters to the dead counselors.**

 **1\. Eric's death.**

 ** _Most Brutal Deaths_**

 **5\. A.J. Mason**

 **4\. Jason Voorhees**

 **3\. Brandon Wilson**

 **2\. Adam Palomino**

 **1\. Chad Kensington**

 ** _Most Awesome Moment_**

 **5\. Adam and Kenny work together to get Jason's mask off.**

 **4\. Kenny's story on how Jason escaped hell.**

 **3\. Chad gets disemboweled.**

 **2\. Tommy Jarvis's arrival.**

 **1\. Kenny kills Jason.**

 ** _Best Character_**

 **5\. Chad Kensington**

 **4\. Jenny Myers**

 **3\. Tommy Jarvis**

 **2\. Adam Palomino**

 **1\. Kenny Riedell**

 **NOW, NXT ON FACEBOOK'S SOLE AWARD (Note: This is a top ten because there's so many funny moments)  
**

 _ **Most Humorous Moment**_

 **10\. Bullet Club Banter**

 **9\. The Revival, #DIY, and Bobby sing a parody of Glorious**

 **8\. Shinsuke mentions Alexa should be used to having more than one boyfriend**

 **7\. Asuka's 15 bitches**

 **6\. Asuka hitting people with keyboards**

 **5\. Angry Neville**

 **4\. Tye Dillinger keeps stealing the paper towels to get people to do his chant.**

 **3\. Asuka changes Vince's username.**

 **2\. Bashing Roman Reigns.**

 **1\. God-suka.**

 **AND FINALLY, F13 ONE SHOTS!**

 _ **Funniest Character**_

 **5\. Eric**

 **4\. Tiffany**

 **3\. Mitch and Fox**

 **2\. Chad**

 **1\. Adam**

 _ **Funniest One-shot (TOP 15)**_

 **15\. The Misunderstanding.**

 **14\. Wait, What?**

 **13\. The Mistletoe.**

 **12\. Snowball Fight.**

 **11\. A.J.'s Secret Side**

 **10\. Drunken Eric.**

 **9\. The Secret is Out.**

 **8\. 100 Things I won't do at Crystal Lake.**

 **7\. Pocky.**

 **6\. It Goes Buzz.**

 **5\. High as Hell.**

 **4\. Mario Kart Murder?**

 **3\. Counselors Against Humanity.**

 **2\. Chad the Shitty Roommate.**

 **1\. A Very Angry Adam.**

 **AND FINALLY, A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, AND MESSAGED ME!**

 **I'll see you next year, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!**

 **-Swooce**


	21. The Case of the Missing Chocolate Bar

Deborah sauntered into her kitchen and pulled open the fridge to find no Hershey Bar. "Strange I thought I had one", she tried to recall from memory and, yes, she did have one. She bought it yesterday in the store after work and put it way in the back in case Eric...Eric. Deborah turned her head to look in the direction of her bedroom door.

"Hey Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"Come in the kitchen please. I need to ask you something."

From the kitchen Deborah could hear her partner's feet softly run across their bedroom floor. The door bursts open, giving Deborah a good look of her boyfriend's familiar green hoodie and blue jeans. Eric tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy as his partner just stood there watching and didn't make any sound or movement.

"What's up babe?"

Deborah scanned Eric like a hawk, her dark eyes burrowing deep into Eric' soul. A cocky smile crept onto Deborah as her boyfriend's nervous stance wobbled a little. The taller girl walked forth and grabbed hold of the shorter male's arms, releasing a surprise yelp.

"D-Deb-HMPH!"

His mouth was sealed by her partner's thin lips and playful tongue before he could say a full word. A full minute of lip sucking and tonsil poking ensured before Deborah pulled back to take a breather and marvel at her kissing partner's reaction of shock and confusion. But the soon smile evaporated and turned into a blank matched with crossed arms and Eric knew then he was in trouble. He fidgeted with the ends of his jumper, keeping his gaze down at the laminated flooring of the kitchen.

"Care to explain to me where my Hershey Bar is and why your mouth tastes like a chocolate factory?" Deborah asked in her usual stern monotone voice.

The accused stood there with a big 'o' face as the guilt sunk in. He started looking anywhere but forward as the woman in front of her increasingly got impatient. Suddenly he clicked his fingers as if a light bulb appeared above his head.

"Give me a sec! I'll be right back!"

After Deborah gave a single nod he turned and ran straight into the bedroom and then straight back out again with something behind his back. Then, out of nowhere, Eric dropped to his knees, lowered his face and raised a big 12-pack box of Hershey Bars above his head as if he were offering a tribute to a higher being.

"Oh great goddess Deborah, I send thee a thousand apologies for I, Eric LaChappa, have failed in the task of trust by consuming your delicious snack behind your very back!" he proclaimed as if she were in a medieval play. "And I'm ashamed to say that I didn't have the courage to tell you until now!" he raised the box further. "I hope this tribute makes up for my sin of Gluttony, oh so sexy one."

Deborah stood in silence as she took in the effortless one-man act of apology with an arched eyebrow. Eventually a smile appeared. She could never be mad at her dorky boyfriend for being who he is. How could she? This is why she loved him and who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and his faults, however small or big, is what makes Eric LaChappa unique.

"I accept your apology, young mortal," Deborah played along "but on two conditions."

She knelt near her bowing spouse and cupped her hand across his chin. Deborah leaned forward and gave small peck on his cheek. As planned Eric' eyelids opened revealing his droopy, almost leering, chestnut brown eyes.

"That I share them with you."

Those same eyes seemed to be on the verge of tears. In an instinct his arms whipped around his girlfriend's waist as if she were a life boat in the middle of the ocean.

"I accept! Oh please, oh please can we have one now?!"

"And secondly..." with the return of the serious tone Eric stopped his prattling.

"That I keep them in this fridge here, and if they ever disappear this time your on the couch for a month, got it?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good noy." Deborah patted her boyfriend's head as if he were a dog. She took hold of the box and handed one to Eric. "You can have one just now for being a considerate boyfriend. For once."

Eric gleefully devoured the bar as if it were his last meal. Deborah just rolled her eyes and the two returned to a normal, co-inhabitable existence. Until a week later when Eric did end up sleeping on the couch for a month.

* * *

 **Welcome ladies and gents to the first one-shot of the year, featuring some classic ErBorah and Eric's love for chocolate.**

 **By the way, big news, I've decided to post at least one of these prompts every Wednesday, and following the one-shot, I will give some details regarding certain fanfics starting now!**

 **The first thing to note for wrestling fans is that, yes, Enzo Amore will in fact be in 205 Live on facebook, regardless of the fact that he's a piece of shit.**

 **Second, Hell that Walks: Season 3, will be put on the backburner so I can focus on other projects.**

 **And finally, the biggest news of all...**

 **A SEQUEL TO JASON'S RAMPAGE HAS BEEN CONFIRMED!**

 **Details will follow next week, along with counselor confirmations.**

 **Anyways, bye!**


	22. The Competition

Tiffany clapped her hands together, speaking in a mysterious tone. "So I bet you're wondering why I gathered you all here today..."

The counselors looked up from their breakfasts, most of them still looking dead from lack of sleep. Mitch was the one to speak for all them. "What the hell do you mean? You just barged in here while we were eating and started blabbing."

"He has a point, Tiffany."

"Silence, Sheldon! I have this under control!" Tiffany held up her hands and waited until all eyes were on her. She grinned mischievously and leaned against the long table. "So... what are all of your opinions on Kenny?"

There was silence, before it was Rob (surprisingly) who asked slowly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Tiffany stressed, "to be brutally honest. Love him? Hate him?"

"Are you nuts?!" Vanessa spat. "He'd have our fucking heads if he overheard!"

"He won't!" Tiffany assured the group, waving her hand dismissively. "I drugged the shit out of him last night. He's still out."

"Still?" several teens asked, bewildered. Kenny was the first one to get up in the mornings, every morning. Tiffany nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup! He's out like a light! And he'll be soooo tired all day!" Tiffany looked very pleased with herself, and Sheldon very nervous. "So fire away! What are your opinions? Come on, don't be shy!"

Chad was the first to speak. "He's a bitch."

That fired up conversation. "He's pretty damn cool!" Adam insisted, turning on Chad. "You just refuse to see his nice side! He's pretty cool!"

"He can be caring," Fox offered hesitantly. "He lets us out early after a lot of hard work. Not like Tiffany, no offense intended, who works us to the bone."

"No offense taken," Tiffany said brightly as Mark spoke up.

"He lessened my workload when I hurt my arm from training... and he always allows sick leave. He won't let you work if you're sick."

"He let me borrow a ton of books to read!" Eric piped up excitedly. "Old fairy tales, manga books, a history of Japanese culture- that one was really, really cool!"

There was quiet until Deborah said in an indifferent tone, "He's kinda hot."

Spoons were dropped and drinks spat out. Tiffany giggled gleefully. "He is, isn't he? Very handsome, and he's got the air about him of strong and silent. Did you know, he's actually had a really, really tough -"

"Tiffany!" Sheldon hissed urgently.

"Right, right. Not my place to tell, I know." Tiffany pouted slightly, but quickly brightened. "Sooo? Who else thinks Kenny is pretty damn good-looking? Don't be shy!" Albeit hesitantly, most of them did. A lot of them hastily tried to cover for themselves. "I know, I know, strictly appearance admiration only. Just admitting that he looks damn fine, whatever. Wellllll... I have a proposal for you all." She rubbed her hands together gleefully.

"Well?" Brandon spoke up irritably, still groggy from sleep.

"The first person to get Kenny to willingly kiss them or, alternately, tell them about his past, gets two weeks of leave." Tiffany grinned darkly.

There was silence as the counselors processed it. It was a scary thought, attempting to court their leader, but the gain was immense. What most counselors wouldn't give for just a day of leave!

"What are the terms?" Vanessa asked icily.

"I'm so glad you asked!" Tiffany squealed brightly. "Kenny does not have to like you for any reason, he simply has to be the one to initiate a kiss between you and be perfectly willing, or with the same conditions and telling you about his past. He cannot be threatened or bribed. Also, you have the span of three days to complete this task or no one gets it."

There was a thick silence. Finally, bracing himself, Brandon ground out, "I'm getting that leave."

"No you won't, I will!" Mitch shouted, standing and smacking his hand against the table.

"Damn it... I'm going for it!" Mark announced.

"Nice to know, queers," Vanessa drawled, and the boys blushed after realizing what they'd been admitting to trying to achieve to get the reward. "I suppose it would be nice, hm, Fox?"

"Two weeks, huh..." The biker sighed dreamily. "The question is, which is a better chance? Kissing, I think, might be easier, but at the same time, I've noticed he has a lack of interest in romance... and his past... well, that's really closely guarded. This is impossible..." Suddenly she looked crestfallen.

"It isn't," Tiffany insisted lightly, smirking. "It's far from impossible, guys. I look forward to seeing your attempts!" She turned and left the mess hall, Sheldon on her heels. The counselors sat in silence, contemplating her words.

* * *

"So, who all is in the running?" Eric asked, eyes alight with curiosity when Chad joined him and Adam back in the boys' bunkhouse.

"Deborah is out, and Vanessa and Fox are likely to drop all competition since they can't both get it," Chad responded. "Same with Brandon and Rob."

"Deborah's out? Really?"

"She says it's not worth it."

"So that leaves Mark, Mitch, and us if we want it," Adam said from the top bunk, hanging over the edge to look at his two friends. "I gotta say... two weeks seems really tempting..."

"What method will you try?" Eric asked curiously.

"Kissing, of course! I don't wanna get my head chopped off for trying to ask about his past! That's just something you don't get into, I learned from being in his squad for less than a week."

"Hell no," Chad said sharply. "You are not to get intimate with that bastard, it's stupid?"

Adam glared at him, sticking his tongue out childishly. "You can't control me! Besides, it's just a stupid ass kiss."

"Then I'll be in the running, too," Chad stated calmly. "Only to get that vacation."

"I kind of want the vacation," Eric admitted sheepishly before Adam could respond. "I think I might take a stab at his past. It would be interesting to learn, you know? What made him like he is today?"

"He's the head counselor," Adam shrugged it off. "Leaders are straight-laced and tough."

"And stupid?" Chad shot back. "Besides, he's the lamest here. Even Jenny is cooler than him."

"Chad, come on!"

"Chad... I have to agree with Adam. You're blinded by hatred." Eric raised an eyebrow. "And you know it."

"Whatever," Chad replied coldly. "I don't care. He doesn't deserve a vacation or a kiss from your peasant ass."

"It's supposed to be the other way around, Chad."

"It doesn't matter!"

As they bickered, Mark and Mitch were outside the door, cursing inwardly. They knew they stood little chance against the trio.

* * *

Kenny gripped his hair in frustration. What the fucking hell was Jenny thinking, signing off on this and expecting him to do the same? Shouldn't they be rejecting "help"? He knew Jenny was aware they were just trying to flood the place and ask about Jason Voorhees! What was wrong with her?! Kenny was not in the mood for this shit. He had a splitting headache from whatever Tiffany gave him and he was behind on loads of paperwork. Needless to say, it was infuriating.

"Kenny?" There was a small knock on the door. "It's me, Adam, mind if I come in?"

"Come in," Kenny sighed, not looking up. The door opened and closed quietly and light footsteps approached his desk. He waited for the telltale noise of a fist hitting a chest in salute, but there wasn't one. Kenny looked up in curiosity, but stopped short to see Adam was carrying a tray.

"I would salute... but I don't think you want tea in the carpet."

"Thank you, Adam," Kenny accepted the tea, brows creased slightly in confusion. "Might I ask why the sudden generosity..?"

Adam held the empty tray against his chest, suddenly a little pink. "I... Tiffany said you weren't having a very good day, and I figured you might want some tea..."

"Hmm." Kenny knew he wasn't telling the whole truth, but let it slide. "Thank you anyways."

"Umm..." Adam lingered, glancing at the paperwork. "What are you working on, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Reporter bullshit," Kenny responded dryly, sipping the tea and marvelling at how well Adam made it. Almost as good as Jenny's. "And Jenny fucking agreed to it. They need both of our consents... but really, what's gotten into her?"

Adam shrugged. Thinking logically wasn't his forte. "I'm sure Jenny has her reasons. Maybe she doesn't expect you to sign it?"

Kenny stared at him, then at the paper. Of course. It all clicked into place. Jenny was the little goody-two-shoes, the obedient dog, and Kenny the criminal. Jenny would sign off to nearly anything, even if she didn't like it, so long as he knew Kenny would disagree. Why hadn't he thought about that? "Of fucking course," he murmured, writing 'go fuck yourselves' on the line where his signature should be. "I must still be out of it... thank you for the tea, Palomino."

Adam paused, as though he was going to say something else, but instead nodded, saluted, and left. Kenny watched the door close behind him, eyes narrowing. What was that all about? Surely someone like Adam hadn't come and served his tea just on a whim to be thoughtful or nice. There was a reason behind it, and Kenny was determined to find out.

* * *

About an hour later he was restless. He'd been sitting in his office all day and had long since finished the tea. He was debating whether or not to leave the safety of his office and brave the campground full of idiots but his concentration was waning terribly and he knew he wasn't getting any work done. Sighing quietly, he stood and stretched, glancing once more out the window before he left-

Wait a second.

What the fuck was Mitch doing outside his window?

Kenny stalked over to the window and threw it open, shocking Mitch into jumping away. Kenny panicked momentarily, not wanting to be the cause of the stoner falling to his death, but realized Mitch was attached to the wall by a rope and nearly beat him over the head. Instead he closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and counted to ten, just like his mother had taught him. Opening his eyes again, he glared sharply at Mitch and hissed through gritted teeth.

"What. The. Fuck. Do you think you're doing?"

Mitch grinned, the terror of Kenny's wrath clear in his eyes but he refused to show it. "Kenny! I would salute, but as you can see, I'm a little occupied." He had a bucket of soapy water and a sponge. "I decided to clean the windows from the outside! It gets dirtier than the inside, and you can't have a clear window when it's dirty on either side! I know how you get about your views."

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "I suppose that's an acceptable excuse, but have you done the chores I previously assigned you?"

"Yeah, I triple-cleaned the second story floors and did all the laundry!"

Odd for a slacker like you, Kenny wanted to snidely remark, but let it slide. Mitch was just trying to please. Which was weird, but whatever. He also seemed very bright for having to clean, which was even stranger. "Right... good job, I suppose. Don't fall." Sufficiently weirded out, Kenny slammed the window shut and hurried out of his room.

* * *

Before he could get two steps down the hall, Mark came out of nowhere, grinning awkwardly. It was a humorous sight what with the long face, but of course it was unprofessional to laugh at a crippled guy, so Kenny kept his ever-stoic facade. Mark coughed, looking nervous, and Kenny couldn't help but compare it to a whinny. He saluted briefly before addressing Kenny.

"Kenny, sir, good afternoon! I uh - I replaced the bleach in the bathrooms and supply closet, I noticed we were nearly out!"

Kenny narrowed his eyes slightly. The day was just getting weirder and weirder. "Okay...? Um... thank you, Mark." He was in a hurry to get away, rushing down the stairs to the mess hall and leaving Mark hitting himself in shame.

Kenny slowed to his usual brisk walk as he approached the mess hall, and was greeted at the door by Chad. Rather than the stiff encounter and harsh glare he expected, he greeted him with a casual, "Good afternoon, Kenny," and passed him with a soft smile. He stared after him, eyes wide in bewilderment. He rubbed them fiercely and pinched his arm. He wasn't dreaming. What the hell had gotten into everyone today?

* * *

He walked into the kitchen to prepare some tea and ran into Eric. The latino was ready to bolt to his office and lock himself in if the blond wanted to act weird too, but he was simply his usual blubbering and stammering mess, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks as he asked for assistance with understanding a little bit of what was in one of the books he had borrowed and for a bit of time to talk and theorize, "i-if that's all o-okay with y-you, K-Kenny." Glad for the bit of normalcy, Kenny had Eric go find a seat and prepared his tea before joining him.

"Alright, Eric, what didn't you understand?" Kenny asked briskly, sitting down beside him with a weary sigh and sipping his tea.

"I-I-I-" Eric seemed unable to find words to start with and Kenny tilted his head. This wasn't usual Eric behavior, sure the boy was a little coy but never like this.

"Fucking hell, don't give yourself a panic attack. I don't bite... unless you want me to." That just made Eric more flustered and he opened and closed his mouth wordlessly. Kenny laughed, something rare, and Eric looked even more shocked. Kenny quickly silenced himself and shook his head. "It was a joke."

"R-Right..." Eric took a deep breath, opening the book to a page that included a diagram. "So, here... it shows the rope, right? But I can't tell what is what. The labels are too close. Can you s-show me?"

Kenny shrugged, taking a rope he used for tying from Eric. He carefully untied it and set it on the table. "Pass the tail around the pole. Make a complete turn around the standing end and then through the hole beside the pole, and you form a Half Hitch to complete the knot." Kenny pointed to each part in turn, showing what connected where and what it did. Eric nodded in understanding, scooting closer and peering closely at what was being explained.

"You sure know a lot about this. When did you learn?"

"Back when I was a young guy."

Eric blinked, surprise registering on his face. Kenny had so easily given up the information, when Eric was sure it was closely guarded. Even though it was common knowledge Kenny came from the underground, it was something people knew very little of. "You learned before you were here? How did you get the information?"

Kenny's expression changed in an instant from mostly impassive to furious. He was silent for a moment, knowing Eric didn't deserve the rude responses he was thinking of giving. "It doesn't matter. The point is that I know."

Eric looked away, taking the hint. "Right... well... thanks for the help."

He hugged the book to his chest and stood, hurrying out of the room. Kenny stared after him, mixed emotions sparking in his eyes, before he glanced out a window and realized how much time had passed. He cursed quietly and stood, replenishing his tea and darting to his office. He'd almost forgotten how weird everyone was being when he spotted Chad stopping outside his room with a basket of laundry. Eyebrows furrowing slightly more than usual, he approached just as he was opening the door.

"What're you doing?"

He didn't jump like most of the others would, merely turning and greeting him. "Hello, Kenny. I noticed you hadn't gone to get your laundry yet, so I decided to bring it up for you."

Right, Mitch mentioned finishing the laundry. Kenny had forgotten between his paperwork, tea run, Eric, and the weird behaviors - which had come back in the form of Chad being generous. "Thank you, Chad, that was... nice of you," he finished lamely. He was at a total loss as to why his personal vendetta against him seemed to disappear. "I'll take those."

He handed over the basket of clothes without comment, saluting firmly. "Have a good evening, Kenny." He turned and left.

He stared after him, completely bewildered, before opening the door and setting the laundry basket down by the door. He would take care of it later. He sat down at his desk and stared blankly at the papers, barely registering what they said. The entire evening went like this, and he barely finished any paperwork. When dinnertime came around, he drug his feet to the mess hall, ashamed of his lack of progress. He was losing it over just a little bit of strange behavior!

* * *

Before he could make it to the room, however, he ran straight into Tiffany, literally. She came around the corner and barrelled right into him, dropping food wrapped in foil. Both parties fell to the floor and the flirt whined slightly. She quickly realized just who she had run into and cowered as he stood, glaring down at her. She quickly fell to her hands and knees, begging to be forgiven.

"Quit the grovelling," Kenny growled. Suddenly a thought struck him. "Oi, you're not going to act weird like the others, right?"

"W-Weird?" Understanding dawned on the girl's face and she giggled. "Oh, weird! Yeah, I bet things are pretty weird today, huh?"

Kenny growled, he was sick of everything today and ready to put his fist through a window. He pulled Tiffany up and pulled her upright, earning a small squeak from her. "What are you talking about?!" he hissed, eyes flashing. "Do you know something about this?!"

"Waah!" Tiffany covered her face, wailing. "Please stop, I'll never have sex on the campgrounds again!"

"What?" Kenny did a double take, having forgotten about fact that she does tend to do that. "No, you walking used condom, the others! Why have they been acting so fucking creepy?!"

Deborah paused. "So this isn't about sex?"

"Ugh, you moron, tell me and I'll drop your little trend and give you food for a week!"

Deborah's eyes sparkled, and she was too happy to give up the information. At the mention of the deal Tiffany had herself made, Kenny released her, fuming.

"Come with me, Tiffany."

* * *

He entered hall and slammed his fist down on the nearest table, which was the one the newbies happened to be sitting at. Half of them jumped and Eric squeaked in surprise. Straightening up, he glowered, and crossed his arms.

"I hear you have a deal going about me," he growled. Many from the group looked away guilty. "I'm fucking pissed you went and made a bet like that behind my back and more irritated that you were going to use me to get two weeks of vacation. So why don't I solve this issue for you?"

Deborah yelped slightly as Kenny pulled her down by her collar, pressing his lips against hers in what she thought was a surprisingly sweet and nice kiss. He pulled away and glared at the shocked expressions before she could respond.

"Case solved. Deborah wins. And by the way? Jenny and I are fucking, none of you had a chance." He stormed out of the room, and there was an intense moment of silence before Tiffany started laughing loudly. She whooped, clapping and grinning widely, the only one in the room amused by the course of events.

"Woo! Deborah wins, indeed! She wasn't even trying and she wins!"

Deborah laughed awkwardly, recovering from the initial shock. "Right, I'm just that good. Wait - did he say him and Jenny-?"

"Why yes, he did, didn't you know?" Tiffany rolled her eyes. "It's not a secret. But who cares? Two weeks of vacation!"

"Yeah! Two whole weeks!"

* * *

 **Well, another one shot, and again, some news to share with you.**

 **First off, I have tried writing Lemons again (SAVE ME), because I want to try to branch out. You can find them by typing SexySwooce.**

 **Next, due to the completion of the second season of Hell that Walks, I've decided to try and focus on oneshots a lot more. So I'm updating the schedule for one-shot uploads for Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I don't write on weekends. Lemons will be on Tuesdays.**

 **Finally, it's time to reveal the first counselor for Jason's Rampage: Back from the Grave!**

 **It is Mitch Floyd!**

 **So yeah, bye, and I'll see you on Friday!**


	23. Pancakes

_My girl, my girl… don't lie to me…_

 _Tell me where did you sleep last night?_

 _In the pines, in the pines… where the sun never shines…_

 _I would shiver the whole night through…_

Fluttering my eyes open, I yawn obnoxiously and stretch my arms up to the sky; trying to get rid of the kinks that formed in my back from last night. This couch might look nice and cozy from a distance, but don't be fooled – there's almost nothing comfortable about the stupid thing.

It smells like Brandon' sweatshirts and Adam's B.O.

 _My girl, my girl, where will you go?_

 _I'_ m _going where the cold wind blows…_

Twirling my head around, I can hear the faint sound of somebody… singing? From the kitchen, maybe? Well, whatever it is, it's pleasant enough to listen to, and sure beats Chad's complaining, or Deborah's usual silence that she'd bring to the table.

 _In the pines, in the pines… where the sun don't ever shine…_

 _I would shiver the whole night through…_

Okay, I know for a fact that I'm not just hearing things this time, but that's not the thing that really captures my attention. No, the thing that intrigues me the most out of anything is that smell… Mmm… Could… could it actually be…?

Feeling my mouth start to water, I swing my legs off the couch and stand up to investigate; making sure to keep quiet as the floorboards creak underneath me.

 _Her husband was a hard-working man, just about a mile from here…_

 _His head was found in a driving wheel, but his body was never found…_

Picking up the scent, I slowly and carefully open up the kitchen door; poking my head in as I watch with a smirk. There's our culprit; singing away while flipping something in the pan over a sizzling stove. How they've managed to get something like that working is beyond me, but I'm not complaining. Their food here is some of the best I've had in awhile.

My smile grows bigger when I realize who it actually is that's singing away without a care in the world – the dark brown hair and the leather jacket was a dead giveaway.

Adam, you old softie!

 _My girl, my girl… don't lie to me…_

 _Tell me where did you sleep last night?_

 _In the pines, in the pines… where the sun don't ever shine…_

 _I would shiver the whole night through…_

"You sound pretty good, Adam!"

"Fuck my dick in the ass!" he shouts, completely startled as he drops the pan and slightly burns his finger. I wince as he dances around like a buffoon trying to numb the pain, but also trying not to laugh at his creative cursing. "AGH! FUCKING… OWW!"

Putting a scolding finger to my lips, I urge him to be quiet as I fully step into the kitchen. "Shh! You've gotta keep it down!" I tell him, watching as he shoots a harsh glare my way. Nothing new there. "The rest of them are still sleeping probably!"

"Yeah, no shit!" he snaps angrily, putting his finger in his mouth in order to try and ease the ache. "Ugh… son of a veiny cock! What the hell are you doing in here anyways?!"

Feigning innocence, I raise my hands in a guilt-free fashion as I waltz on over beside him; standing on my tippy-toes in order to see what's cooking.

"You're making pancakes?!" I question with bubbling excitement. "Oh my god, yes! But… why? I thought you guys usually ate oatmeal in the morning?"

Bending his index finger to make sure that it still actually works, Adam tries his best to shake it off as he picks up the handle of the pan once again. Geez, is he being a baby or what?

"Don't worry about it…' he mumbles, trying to swat me away like a mosquito. "Just go back in the living room and fuck off, alright? I don't need you bothering me!"

Oh, Adam… stupid, stupid, Adam! Don't you have any idea about how persistent I can be?

"I'm not annoying anybody!" I insist, smirking and closing my eyes as the sweet aroma wafts through my nostrils. "Man… pancakes are soooooo good!"

Sighing in defeat, Adam shakes his head in amusement as I put on a stained chef's hat on my head. I think it makes me look like a real gourmet cook; all distinguished and stuff!

"Chef Fox, at your service!" I bow, causing him to snort as he hands me the only other working spatula in the house.

I can't believe it – I actually got Adam to smile and laugh, both at the same time! Mission accomplished!

Seeming to realize what he's doing, Adam tries to act all cool and tough again as he turns back to the steaming pan. "It's Pancake Tuesday," he explains, smirking a little when I give him a curious stare.

"How can you tell?"

"Well… I don't really know, alright? It just feels like it to me," he replies, not exactly making any sense. But it's not like I can question it, really – nobody's keeping track of the dates anymore. "Besides, I ain't one to turn down a good meal when we've got it. All the shit we need is right here."

Trying to scrape underneath one of the flapjacks, I smirk in victory when I finally get it; having trouble flipping it upside down. Instead, I watch as Adam tries to show me how to do it properly.

Never thought that I'd be out making pancakes in the middle of the woods.

"Where'd you get all this stuff, anyways?" I ponder, still finding it difficult to believe. "Do you guys have some sort of secret stash that I didn't know about? Because if I had known about it beforehand, that's probably the first place I would've hit when I broke in here."

Expecting the sour look that he's giving me, I chuckle slightly as Adam pushes my hat over my eyes. "There's a convenience store not too far from here."

Nodding my head, I put both hands on the handle of the spatula and try to do exactly how Adam did. Okay… nice and easy…

Flip!

The pancake sails over both of our heads; ripping through the sky as I fearfully watch it splatter and land… all over Vanessa's face.

Oh… shit…

"Hehe… umm, let me just, uhh… wipe that off… There we go…" I murmur sheepishly, carefully wiping the gooey substance off of a seething Vanessa.

I'm pretty sure that her anger is heating up the pancake more than the oven was.

* * *

"Wow, Adam! You made breakfast? Never thought I'd live to see the day!" Mitch jokes, nudging his possible kush-buddy on the shoulder as he rubs my hair around. "You too, Fox. That was real nice of y'all."

"I think he owes us after the beans fiasco last week," Kenny jokes, getting a round of nods from his fellow amused counselors. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to scrub that stuff off the ceiling? Two whole days! And we've known each other since high school! If I'd had known that I'd still be cleaning up your messes at this point, I'd have moved states long ago!"

Rolling his eyes, Adam and I set the plates down in front of the hungry souls; getting a beaming smile from Rob and Tiffany, an appreciative nod from Brandon and an annoyed stare from Vanessa. Out of everyone standing there, why did it have to be her?!

As I take a seat next to Tiffany and start digging in to the meal (which is pretty damn good if I do say so myself), I can't help but notice that Tiffany's giggling incessantly at me.

Confused, I frown my brow as I try to figure out what the problem is. "What? Is it something on my face?" I question, getting a head shake from Tiffany as the others start to clue in. Taking my hat off, I slowly peel the pancake batter off in a strip and set it down on my plate. "But who…?"

Glancing over at Vanessa, I can't help but giggle as she eats a forkful of breakfast in silent content. "Got'cha," she mumbles between mouthfuls as everyone joins in on the laughter.

You know what? I think I could get used to living among these folks. They're alright.

As the laughter dies down and the grown-ups all discuss what it is that they needed to do for the day – you know, waking up the others (especially Chad), heading down to the fish traps (which I've volunteered to come with), and the usual stuff – we all stop when we pick up some other kind of scent.

Is that… smoke?

"ADAM!" I shriek, holding my hands against my head as I stand up. "YOU LEFT THE OVEN ON!"

"OH FUCKING COCK, IT'S A FIRE!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TURN THE DAMN THING OFF?!"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HELP! SOMEBODY GET THE WATER!"

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY! ROB USED IT ALL LAST NIGHT!"

"ME?! DON'T BLAME THAT SHIT ON ME! BRANDON WAS WASHING HIS FACE LAST NIGHT!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"YEAH, YOU DAMN WELL DID!"

Despite panicking while trying to prevent this from turning into a massive blaze as Tiffany and I whip tablecloths back and forth, I can't help but laugh at how comical and freaked-out everyone's being right now. I haven't had this much fun in forever.

Never a dull moment, is there? Especially when it comes to pancakes.

* * *

 **Well, here's some pancakes fanfiction, and some more creative cursing via Adam.**

 **Now to confirm the next counselor, which is Francine "Fox" Charles.**

 **Bye!**


	24. Periods Suck

**WARNING: THIS STORY MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES.**

* * *

Vanessa went to the girl's dorm after the incident at the dining harbor. She felt her anger burning up inside of her, like her own blood boiling.

Alone, she grabbed up her pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. Ugh, is A.J. on her period or what? Vanessa thought as she turning on the water to the shower. She felt something warm and liquid smear on her leg, and when she looked at the color, a feeling of dread filled her: red.

Oh so now I'm on my period, Vanessa thought as she watched the red liquid flow out and mix with the water, circling at her feet. Ew, she thought as her face contorted into one of disgust, but she was used to the sight by then, and the smell.

After finishing her shower, she had found that she had been there for longer that she had thought. Most of the girls were already back in the dorms. Sighing, Vanessa found her way to her lovely bed. She noticed how a crowd of girls were huddling around A.J., who was in the fetal position on her bed.

"So, A.J.," Fox said, a bored expression on her face as she picked the dirt out of her fingernails "tell me, are you on your period or what?" An awkward silence ensued, cold tension seeming to fill the room.

After the silence became nearly suffocating, A.J. finally answered. "What's that?" she asked silently, a dazed and confused look on her face. The other girls were taken aback by the rocker's ignorance (or innocence).

"Um, it's when you 'bleed' from, uh, you know," Jenny started to explain. Suddenly, the dazed A.J. became snarky and irritated.

"No, I don't know. That's why I'm asking," she said sharply as Jenny jumped slightly, grey eyes boring into her for not replying quickly enough; it was as if those grey eyes were piercing those crystal blue ones.

"F-from down there," Christa breathed out, gesturing to you know what while hiding behind Fox. A.J. soon got the message and blushed. While A.J. blushed, she nodded and wrapped a scarlet scarf over her face (which was almost the same color) in an attempt to shield herself from the other girls.

"Ah, so that's the reason you're attacking everybody!" Jenny exclaimed, giggling while shaking her head. The rest of the girls giggled along; that is, until a certain brunette spoke up.

"Wait, everybody," Tiffany called out dramatically, causing the random chatter to abruptly come to a stop, questioning looks on all the girls' faces. "I learned that women who spend a lot of time together usually start their periods at the same time. And since we spend almost all day together..." Tiffany said and then gulped at the end of her sentence. Complaints started to fly through the room.

"Aw, you can't be serious, Tiffany!" Deborah cried out.

"Well, if it doesn't come sooner, it's bound to come later," Deborah sighed empathetically, buut even with her words of "comfort", the chatter went on.

A sharp voice pierced through the room. "Quit your whining. It's not like you're going to die or anything," Vanessa said, "we have better things to focus on." The other girls were taken aback by the athlete's sudden harshness, but then nodded with understanding.

"Vanessa," A.J. started.

"You're on your period," Fox continued.

"Aren't you?" all the girls said in unison. Vanessa sent death glares to every one of them (causing shivers to run down the spines of some). Fox laughed boorishly.

"Oh, so first little Miss Mason gets it, and now you?" she asked, continuing her surly laugh, earning two of the most blood-chilling glares from A.J. and Vanessa.

"Shut up, Fox," Vanessa said while laying in her bunk, turning her back on the intense stares and stifled giggles.

"Ow," Vanessa groaned, awakened from her slumber. Sitting up, she felt a numb pain in her abdominal area and the warm liquid squish beneath her. "Ew, that is disgusting," she said as she looked around the dark room that was illuminated only by the moon. Tiffany was snoring loudly while stretched across her bunk like a starfish, a trail of drool running from her mouth. Deborah, even when sleeping, was as elegant as ever, with lips slightly parted as she lie on her back. Fox lied on her stomach with her face in her pillow. Jenny slept tranquility on her side. As for A.J...

"A.J., are you still awake?" Vanessa asked, squinting her eyes, her very active uterus making her feel nauseous while she spoke. She saw the figure of the rocker girl shift as she turned around to face her.

"Yeah," A.J. said, dark bags under her eyes as she lay in a fetal position. Her eyebrows were scrunched in pain as another wave of cramps attacked her. Tiredly, she looked at Vanessa.

"How long have you been awake for?" Vanessa asked, propping her head up on her hand as blue eyes met grey ones.

"I haven't gone to sleep yet," A.J. replied, involuntarily gripping her pillow, pain racking through her abdominal area slowly.

"Ah, I see," Vanessa said. An awkward silence quickly ensued. Vanessa continued to stare at the poor girl for a while before adding, "Period suck, don't they, A.J.?"

A.J. smiled a pained smile (a rare thing for her to do towards Vanessa) and nodded, "Yes they do."

"This seriously did not happen!" Vanessa nearly screamed,arousing some of the girls from their slumber. Vanessa stared wide eyed at her white sheets as the other girl crowded around. Mentally beating herself for attracting attention to herself, Vanessa quickly tried to dilute the crowd around her by regaining her composure.

"Vanessa, what happened?" Jenny asked as she stared at her best friend, confused by the usually quiet girl's outburst. But, after all, she was on her period.

"Yeah, you interrupted my dream! And at a really good part, too!" Tiffany said sharply, but a dreamy look soon overtook her features as she described her dream (which was obviously about sex). Fox groggily mumbled something about how stupid girls were as Deborah gracefully carried herself to the showers. A.J. still lie sleeping.

Vanessa swiftly moved her hand to cover up something on her sheets; unfortunately, the other girls noticed this and smiled in realization.

Tiffany broke out laughing, causing Vanessa to blush and look away. "Vanessa, you left a stain on the brand new sheets, didn't you?" Tiffany asked.

Jenny smiled and patted her friend's back. "It's okay, Vanessa, we all do it sometimes," she said kindly.

"Yeah, whatever," Vanessa said, glaring at the floor. Ymir started laughing.

"Yeah, don't worry, Nessie, little Miss Mason spilt it on her sheets, too," she laughed obnoxiously. Upon hearing her name, A.J. woke up to see the other girls staring at her, some snickering, some looking in sympathy.

"I'm not even gonna ask," she said and fell asleep again. Thus the day went on.

* * *

Training- something every girl hates to do on her period. But, Vanessa was after all an athlete; athletes don't let periods interfere with strength! So, she sucked it up and dealt with it, going about her day normally (which means she beat almost every numbskull who dared challenge her to a duel- but harder because of the hormones).

As always, a certain prep wanted to train with her; and, as always, she would beat him in every round, and made the boy look pathetic. He just wouldn't let up, and his attitude was really starting to irritate her. After he challenged her for the umpteenth time (AKA when she beat him again), she began walking away, but Chad saw a red stain on the seat of her pants. "Vanessa, you have something on your pants," he said.

Inside she panicked at the realization that her clean, white pants were dirtied, but on the outside she played it cool with a smirk, saying, "So you were staring at my junk?"

Chad grew flustered and retorted, "No, there is seriously something on your pants... and it looks kinda like...blood." And then some more chaos ensued.

"Well, it's not any of your business, now is it, Kensington?" Vanessa said, a bit irate. And from the looks of it, Chad was too.

"But if you're hurt because of me, then it's my job to avoid you," Chad insisted.

"YOU THINK THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU, PUNK? DON'T GET THINK OF YOURSELF SO HIGHLY. AND IT'S APPARENTLY AN OBLIGATION TO HELP ME, I SEE," Vanessa screamed at him.

Chad was taken aback before angrily yelling back, "YOU KNOW, VANESSA I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE SURE I DON'T GET SICK! SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS UP WITH YOU TODAY?!"

Vanessa was furious at his persistence. "I'M ON MY PERIOD, OKAY?MY UTERUS IS TEARING DOWN IT'S WALLS AND PUNISHING ME FOR NOT GETTING PREGNANT. MY UTERUS IS PRACTICALLY KILLING ITSELF."

Suddenly, everything went dead silent. After a while, Chad grimly said, "Well that explains a lot."

* * *

*Extra*

That night while in bed...

"Chad are you okay? You didn't eat at all during dinner," Tiffany asked, concerned for her boyfriend's wellbeing.

"Tiffany..." Chad said in a raspy voice, earning a hum from his girlfriend, "girls are more dangerous than Jason."

* * *

 **Well, that was an awkward chapter to write lol.**

 **Now, for the next counselor, which is Shaun Fennick.**

 **By the way, I have a bit of a question for you.**

 **Would you like to see Kenny return as either a supporting character or the main protagonist? NOTE: This will choose the fate of certain characters.**

 **BTW, I will be switching back to Wednesdays for oneshots lol.**

 **CIAO!**


	25. The Ice Bucket Challenge

**Yeah, I know the Ice Bucket Challenge is kinda over...but I wanted to write this so yeah. :P**

* * *

It's just one of those lazy days, days when you can just sit around and do nothing without worrying about Chad taking off your head about his important clothes.

But of course, if you're Tiffany Cox...there is never a dull day.

The counselors are lounging around in the mess hall, some playing video games, others eating, and generally sitting around doing nothing.

The day is suddenly interrupted by Tiffany's familiar laugh.

The sound of it is terrifying enough (because the reasons for it ranges from Chad's bad jokes to someone being decapitated) and the counselors immediately look up in fear.

Tiffany runs into the mess hall, phone in hand. Shelley (as always, on orders from Kenny) follows close behind but this time there's a slight smile on his face too.

"Oh man, you simply have to watch this!"

Raising an eyebrow, the counselors crowd around the tablet screen. Tiffany presses play.

"Good afternoon," Kenny announces. "I was nominated by Tommy Jarvis for this...ice bucket challenge."

"Kenny's doing the ice bucket challenge?" Eric grins.

"What's that?" Adam asks.

"You'll see."

"I nominate Mitch Floyd, Tiffany Cox, and Chad Kensington for this challenge," Kenny continues. "You have twenty-four hours!"

Then a giant bucket of ice water is dumped over his head.

Sputtering, Kenny brushes his dripping hair out of his eyes. He feels cold from eyebrows to boots.

"DO IT!" he shouts. "FOR HUGE MANATEE!"

"Did he just say...huge manatee?" Jenny wonders.

A.J. rolls her eyes. "I think he meant humanity."

"Or he's crazy," Fox jokes.

"Possibly both," Adam adds.

"So Tiffany," Vanessa grins, "you're going to do the ice bucket challenge right?"

"Of course!" Tiffany shouts enthusiastically. "Where's the ice?"

Fox leaps up. "I'll get the ice!"

"I'll go grab the others," Brandon says.

Soon, they're all gathered outside the building. Shelley is holding the ice bucket, and Franz is filming.

"HEY PEOPLE! I was nominated by Kenny Riedell to do this ice bucket challenge!" Tiffany pumps her fist in the air. "I nominate Shelley, Deborah, and Eric!"

"Okay! Here goes!"

Normal people, when dumped with ice water, would have some reaction. But Tiffany is no normal creature. She throws out her arms and embraces the cold water, spinning around and plopping down on the grass in the end, ice surrounding her.

"You're next, Eric," Adam smirks, nudging him.

Eric shifts uncomfortably. "Well...it's for a good cause…"

Five minutes later, they've got another bucket of water and camera set up.

"I was challenged by Tiffany Cox for the ice bucket challenge," Eric announces. "I'm challenging Adam Palomino, A.J. Mason, and Rob Dier. You guys better do it."

He takes a deep breath and pours the bucket of water over his head.

"Ah!" he shouts. "That's...r-really, really c-cold."

Everyone laughs, and then suddenly:

"WHAT THE HELL?"

They turn around (Rob with the camera) to find a drenched Adam and Mitch, holding an empty bucket.

"Oh man, Adam, you should have seen your face!"

"WHY THE FUCK IS MY DICK SHRINKING!"

Deborah sighs. "Looks like they're at it again…"

Kenny smiles slightly. "I've come to ignore it. There's nothing I can do about it anyways. Just let them run it out."

And so it continues. The video of Eric's (and Adam's, technically) ice bucket challenge gains over 5,000 notes on tumblr. When Mitch does his challenge, Adam, Deborah, and Kenny dump multiple buckets of water on him. There's a lot of screaming afterwards. Mitch challenges Brandon, Deborah, and Mark. Adam challenges A.J. (again), Mitch (again), Fox, and Rob (again).

"Just dumping water on yourself is lame," Fox complains. "I'm gonna spice it up a bit!"

Vanessa rolls her eyes. "Please tell me you aren't putting actual spices in the water…"

"What if you and Mitch had a competition?" Jenny suggests. "The first person to dump water on the other wins."

Slowly, a smile creeps up Fox's face. "Jenny...you're brilliant." And then she runs off.

"You can be pretty devious, Jenny," Vanessa smirks.

She just winks and waits for the mass chaos to unfold.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mitch Floyd, prepare to die!" Fox shrieks.

"In your dreams!" Mitch laughs and runs away. "Geez, what a sore loser."

Fox chases after him, water splashing on the ground. "You're not even wet!"

He glances over his shoulder. "Well, I think I'll let the ground take the ice bucket challenge for me instead."

"What?" Fox glances down to see the water all over the floor. "Aw, crap."

"Ha! Have fun cleaning that up!"

"Oh, no way!"

"Just get married already," Chad groans. The shouting is grating on his nerves.

Brandon laughs. "I can't even imagine how chaotic their house would be if that happened."

Jenny laughs, camera becoming unsteady as her body shakes. "Oh gosh, that would be hilarious."

Throughout the day, the challenge bounces through the camp. Even A.J. gets her own personal ice bath, courtesy of Adam, who was the only one who can make her do it without being castrated.

Chad on the other hand...keeps his door locked the entire day.

"We need to get Chad to do it," Adam sighs.

"I would pay to see that," Brandon grins.

"You wanna be the one to dump a bucket of water on him?" A.J. raises an eyebrow challengingly.

Mitch raises a hand. "I would totally do it."

"Same!" Fox grins.

Shelley snorts. "Good luck getting him out of his office."

"Challenge accepted," Mitch says, narrowing his eyes at Fox. They're still mad at each other. Fox eventually managed to get him wet, but Mitch left her to be yelled at by Chad for getting water on his shirt.

"Hold up!" Adam shouts before everyone else decides to shout. "If we're going to do this, we're going to have to work together."

"I agree," Eric nods.

"Good point." Brandon crosses his arms. "I'm in."

Eric smiles. "I'm going to need some rope, chocolate, ice and water of course, and a lot of bleach."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eric groans, mentally crying over the amount of whining Chad will do after this fiasco.

Not to say that it isn't a brilliant idea. But still...Chad sucks.

"Fox and Mitch, you guys take the hallways," Kenny directs. "Eric and Mike will take the bathrooms."

They nod and run off (and in Mark's case, wheel off) with giant burlap sacks.

Brandon, Kenny, Rob, and Adam work together to dump ice into the water. Eric would have helped but they didn't want him to melt the ice because of how sweaty he always is, plus he isn't very strong

Meanwhile, some of the girls are perched in the rafters, setting up cameras. The others are working on setting up the trap.

"I think it's ready," Eric grins, admiring the beauty of his creation.

"This has got to be the most ridiculous thing we've ever done."

Suddenly, they hear Tiffany's familiar voice. "What are you kids do-oh. Oh." She starts laughing. "Brilliant. Do you need my help?"

Eric glances at his friends. "Actually...we would love your help."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chad groans when he hears a knock on the door. If Tiffany talks to him about that stupid ice bucket challenge one more time…

"What?" he growls.

"Oh don't be such an old man. I'm not here to talk to you about donating money to a good cause and dumping water on yourself."

Sighing, Chad opens the door.

"Ah, there's that lovely face. So, anyways, I was wondering-"

He cuts her off. "Wait. What is that?"

"Hm?"

She never gets a chance to answer because he flies past her, Kneeling down, he examines the culprit. Chocolate. Sure enough. Those brats…

He runs to the bathroom to look for the bleach, but to his horror, all of his cleaning supplies are gone, and the bathrooms are covered in chocolate as well.

In a panic, he sprints down the hall, but all he sees is chocolate everywhere. And then a quick flash of white.

There! He runs towards it. His precious bleach. And all of his other cleaning supplies as well.

He barely notices that he tripped over a rope until he finds himself falling. Down the stairs and face-first into a giant tub of ice cold water.

Naturally, the video goes viral on the internet.

* * *

 **Well, here's a one shot! The Ice Bucket Challenge, I would've done Valentine's day, but perhaps I'll do one tomorrow.**

 **Also, it looks like Kenny will be a supporting character. Now, the map choice, and this will effect the kills.**

 **This time, I'll set up a poll, and here are the choices.**

 **Higgins Haven**

 **Pinehurst**

 **Packanack Lodge**

 **Jarvis House**

 **Also, here's some other choices.**

 **A character from the dead return in a dream, here's the choices to return. (These people are people who effected Kenny very much)**

 **Adam Palomino**

 **Chad Kensington**

 **Eric LaChappa**

 **Tiffany Cox**

 **Rob Dier**

 **Deborah Kim**

 **A.J. Mason**

 **Now, the next character revealed...aw fuck it, here's the entire cast!**

 **Kenny Riedell (Depending on the map, he'll be the main again)**

 **Jenny Myers (If you want her to appear)**

 **Tommy Jarvis (Depending on the correct map, he'll appear)**

 **A Counselor from the grave (Dream Sequence)**

 **Mitch Floyd**

 **Francine Charles**

 **Shaun Fennick**

 **Marco McBride**

 **Marion Parish**

 **Johnny Myers**

 **Alicia Olivo**

 **Victoria Sanders**

 **Selena Duncans**

 **Jerry Devins**

 **Sierra Losecar**

 **Daphne Craigson**

 **Lyle Miller**

 **BTW, whoever gets these character matched up with their film counterparts gets a shoutout!**

 **Bye!**


	26. Weird Videos

It's movie night! They're gathered in one of the dormitories, and for the first time in a long while, there is a heated debate over what they should watch. Neither A.J. nor Deborah wants to watch another Disney movie, because Mitch and Tiffany don't need any more songs to ruin. Adam and Chad don't want to watch anymore cheesy movies with bad plotlines but they refuse Vanessa's horror movie request. Last time was spent watching between trembling fingertips and under blankets.

"Adam, I didn't know you were such a wuss," Vanessa says, smirking.

"Shut up, Vanessa," Adam growls, refusing to let her challenge his masculinity.

"Just because you're a track girl doesn't mean we're all like you," Chad adds. Vanessa loves her horror movies - the scarier, the better.

Vanessa narrows her eyes. "Track girl?" Adam elbows Chad in the ribs. Was he trying to get them killed? Beside them, Rob sweats nervously, unsure whether or not a fight is about to break out.

Meanwhile, Eric is checking his tumblr dash for anything interesting. It's better to just leave his friends alone; they need to get it out of their system.

"Eric I didn't know you posted the video of Kenny dancing! He's going to kill you." Shelley's notice brings everyone to attention, stopping the bickering, at least for a minute.

"You posted it?" Tiffany squeals, grabbing the laptop and pressing play.

It's not the video of Kenny dancing.

Everyone raises an eyebrow. "What kind of music did you put to this?" Chad asks.

"I didn't post this," Eric says.

"Good, because what the hell?" On screen is Shelley's death scene from the films, backed up by the obnoxious, but unnervingly catchy music.

"The movie is really scary, but this kind of ruins it," Jenny says.

"It's so… upbeat," A.J. agrees, curling her lip with distaste.

Eric clears his throat. "It's um… the song is called 'Caramelldansen'." This was a song he did not discover by choice.

And then Jason slits Shelley's throat. In the video, that is. Shelley winces in remembrance of it all.

"You know, Kenny knows some pretty fancy kicks," Mitch pipes up when they go to another video, this of Kenny beating the hell out of Chad. "It looks like he's sassing everyone. I never noticed before."

Adam snickers, which earns a glare from A.J..

They don't wonder about the strange music for long. Soon, each of Kenny's kicks, along with Chad's choking and exclamations from the spectators, matches a beat in the music.

Jenny's jaw drops while Rob and Adam grin with elation. Even A.J. smirks, whereas the others aren't sure how they should react. Chad slams a hand on the space bar so hard it almost breaks.

"Awww, Chad, why'd you stop it?" Tiffany whines.

"Who would make such a terrible thing?" The look on Chad's face is equal to that of Kenny's when Shelley accidentally dropped cooking oil on the kitchen floor.

"You have to admit, it's pretty funny," Shelley says, rubbing his neck. "Painful. But funny."

Chad just grasps his scarf tighter and sits down next to Tiffany, glowering.

They pick another video that looks more promising. Within seconds everyone is laughing again, mostly at Adam's expense.

"Whoever...came up with...the brilliant idea to give...Adam such a...tinny voice is a...genius," Chad manages to say between gasps.

Adam is about to make Chad eat his words but then the next scene is Chad's face photoshopped onto a horse. It completely makes up for anything Adam could have said in retaliation.

"Okay, what the heck is 'Pretty Girl Swag'?" Rob asks. Jenny is now wearing badly photoshopped gold chains and giant sunglasses bearing the word 'SWAG'.

Vanessa nudges Jenny. "Those glasses are a good look on you." Jenny is just as confused as everybody is, but apparently 'Pretty Girl Swag' applies to her and it's a good thing…?

The majority of the video doesn't make any sense to them but they laugh anyway because it either has to do with Chad, and anything that makes fun of Chad is funny, or it uses either photoshop or voice-overs to turn something serious into a parody.

"I should learn how to use photoshop," Mitch snickers. "I would spend my life making videos like these."

"Please don't," Rob says, shuddering at the thought of what Mitch would do.

One particular voice-over catches their attention, in yet another "cat fight", as Vanessa calls it, between Adam and Chad.

"Kensington, there is no way you have a girlfriend, liar."

Chad glares at Adam. "I didn't actually say that, idiot!"

"Yeah but it's true that you don't have a girlfriend because," Eric drops his voice to a mock whisper. "Deborah doesn't date horses."

Even Eric has an evil side...a very evil side. The world should be terrified...

Deborah actually laughs. And not just a snicker, she actually spit her water across the room, right smack dab in Rob's face.

Luckily it was Rob who got hit and not A.J., only because she's a lot shorter. She calmly hands him a napkin.

"What I want to know is how whoever made this video got all that footage," Adam says, forehead wrinkling like a raisin. "And it's pretty good cinematography too… like they've got sunlight shining down on Jenny and everything."

"Don't think too hard, I don't think you have enough brain cells for it," Chad mutters from his corner.

Adam's angry growl is exactly the same as the one currently playing in the video.

"Is Kenny Gay or European?" Tiffany suddenly says, saving them from yet another fight.

Everyone's heads turn to look at her, bewilderment etched on their faces. "What?"

"There's a video. About whether or not Kenny is gay."

Mitch grabs the laptop, grinning with immense excitement. "Oh man, I've gotta see this!"

"There, right there

Look at that tan, well tinted skin

Look at the killer shape he's in

Look at that slightly stubbly chin

Oh please, he's gay, totally gay"

"Uh..w-what..." Speechless with shock, they can only look at each other in utter confusion.

"Is he gay?

Of course, he's gay!

Or European?"

Mitch and Tiffany have defined "rolling on the floor with laughter". Deborah chokes on her water again but manages not to spit it out this time and Eric has to pound her on the back to keep her from dying.

"Gay or European?

So many shades of gray

Depending on the time of day, the French go either way"

"Wait Kenny is french...right?" Jenny squeaks.

Deborah stands up and walks out of the door, a highly disturbed look on her face.

"So if I may, I'm proud to say

He's gay and European

He's gay and European

He's gay and European and gay

Fine okay, I'm gay

Hooray!"

"I think I've been scarred for life," Adam muttered.

"Why…"

"Just… no."

The door suddenly slams open and Kenny walks in. Tiffany quickly closes the lid of the laptop and Eric winces again. How much abuse will the laptop take today?

"Hey, some of us actually need to get work done," Kenny growls.

"Sorry, Kenny," they mutter, avoiding each other's eyes because if they did they would all burst out laughing again.

Kenny scans the room suspiciously. "If I hear something else, you're dragging the boats down to the dock."

"Yes, Kenny," the reply, breathing a sigh of relief as soon as the door closes.

"So do you think he's gay?" Tiffany whispers.

"NO!"

"Yes!" Adam shouts half a second too late. They all stare at him. Adam's face turns red upon realizing his mistake. "I mean... no. Obviously Kenny isn't gay."

Suddenly, Kenny runs into the room with the faint sound of music playing on his pocket (I came in like a wrecking ball!) and grabs the laptop to promptly throws it out the window. Because apparently he is psychic… or something…

"GO TO BED!"

* * *

 **Well, here's the counselors discovering weird videos, and they ponder if Kenny is gay.**

 **Now, I think I might make Kenny the main again, because I honestly enjoy him the most, sorry guys, but hey, at least there's a sequel.**

 **The story will in fact, be taking place at Pinehurst now!**

 **That is all, and in fact, I think that might be it, so the sequel is coming within this month I think! Keep an eye out!**


	27. Tumblr

Hey, guys, check this out," Eric walks over with a laptop in his arms, grinning excitedly.

"Where did you find that?" Tiffany asks, bounding over. "I thought Kenny chucked it."

"He found it again," Chad explains. "Outside, just lying in the grass."

"It was strange," Deborah adds.

"So what did you want to show us?" Chad asks.

Eric turned the device so the screen faces them. At the top of the page are the words: Intelligence is the New Sexy.

No one can resist raising an eyebrow. "What exactly is this, Eric?" Mitch asks.

"It's my Tumblr," Eric begins. "You can interact with lots of other people, and also have your own blog where you can post things and people will follow you."

"Follow me?" Mitch raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want people to follow me?"

"Not like actually following you," Eric explains. "I mean that they'll read what you write."

"So this is your blog," Chad says.

"Yeah." Eric grins. "It's pretty great. People love me."

"Can I make an account?" Chad asks.

"Sure." Eric clicks a few things and then hands the laptop over to the prep. "You just have to think of a username and password. Mine is animefaneric."

First, Chad tries: ChadisAwesome. It's taken. So is EveryoneLovesChad. And everything else he tries. Adam rolls his eyes every time Chad tries something else, but laughs when the username is rejected.

"I've got an idea," he says, grabbing the laptop from Chad, who says, "Hey!" Adam types something and grins when it's available. He hands the laptop back to Chad.

"Nice to meet you, Biebertwin," Adam says, smirking. "Or if you prefer, Bieberbrudda."

"What the-" Chad realizes what Adam did and glares. "Adam, do you want to die?"

"It's not my fault you look like a prepubescent fuck," Adam replies. "And everything was taken anyways."

Chad wants to change it but it's too late because Adam already created the account. Well, Eric knows that Chad could change his username, but it's pretty funny, so he doesn't say anything.

"What do we do with a blog anyways?" Vanessa asks.

Eric shrugs. "We just talk about our lives, I guess."

"Great, this will be really helpful," Chad says, fingers flying as he hurriedly makes his blog. He titles it "How to be Awesome" and everyone rolls their eyes.

"No one's going to think you're awesome with a username like Bieberstwin," Adam says, snickering.

"Shut up, Adam," Chad growls. Then he retitles his blog "My Faith in Humanity" and then makes his first post.

Biebertwin (via My Faith in Humanity): Adam Palomino is an idiot.

"Hey, don't hog it, all of us have to make our own too, Chad," Tiffany says, pushing Chad aside and signing him out.

Eventually they all have their own blogs, even Deborah, because everyone convinced her. There's animefaneric, Biebertwin, SexyBabeTiffany, HighAsAKite, Woodsman, BigBuggzy, YaBoiAdam, BookishGirl, CrazyLixxFan, GirlNextDoor, and Trackchamp.

"What are you guys doing?" Kenny walks through the door and Eric is able to just barely hide the laptop away before he sees it. They all give him innocent looks.

"Nothing, Kenny," they all chorus.

Throughout the week, they all get their profile pictures taken, using Eric's phone. Mitch wants to take a picture as he's on the top of the boathouse, and they somehow manage to get one without Kenny noticing but Mitch ended up making a really hilarious face. Eric wouldn't let him take another one though because he didn't want Kenny to notice.

"Hey, you've been on your blog for ages!" Brandon says, trying to drag Tiffany away from the computer.

"No, I haven't - hey! That hurt!" Tiffany complains, holding the laptop to her chest.

"It's been an hour, I timed it," Vanessa says, pointing to the clock. "Let us have a turn."

"You're just jealous because people love my food more than they love your dumb posts about working out, Brandon." Tiffany blows a raspberry.

"Hey, Tiffany, is it my turn yet?" Mitch asks, walking into the scene.

"Shove off, Mitch," Chad says, following behind. "I haven't been online all day."

"We only have a short time before training starts again and I just want to post one thing," Rob argues.

The bickering continues and A.J., Deborah, and Eric walk in.

"Tiffany, if you spend any more time on the computer you're going to become a Computer Potato," A.J. says.

"No one wants to read your stupid blog anyways," Chad says. "I have way more followers than you."

"Wait, how many followers do you have?" Adam demands, walking up to Chad.

Chad turns and smirks. "Five hundred." Adam's jaw drops. "Jealous, Adam?"

"Okay, guys, calm down!" Eric says. Nobody listens, but then he puts his fingers into his mouth and whistles loudly. Everyone stops arguing. "I'll make a schedule," Eric says. "Then no one can fight over who gets to use the laptop when."

Eric grabs paper and pencil and writes down a reasonable schedule. There is a little argument over some of the time slots, but a simple glare from Deborah shuts them all up.

The next days are spent hiding away with the laptop whenever they get a break from training, sneaking around so that Kenny doesn't catch them.

"Will you guys please be models for me?" Jenny asks during breakfast one morning. "I have a just a couple things designed, and people really want to see them on real people." The boys shift uncomfortably. The idea of being models is a horrible thought, but Jenny is a sweet as the cinnamon rolls they're eating for breakfast and they don't have the heart to say no.

"Sure, Jenny," they all say, wondering if they should be dreading this or not.

It's evening after a long day of training, and while everyone is cleaning up, Brandon brings up Vanessa's blog in conversation. "I hear your relationship advice has been pretty popular, Vanessa," Brandon says. "Pretty good for someone who's never been in a relationship."

"I have years of experience, don't question me," she says. "And why do you even care, do you have someone you need advice for?"

"No, but Eric does." Brandon smirks. "I think he takes notes on the things you post."

Vanessa smirks at this. "Yeah he would, wouldn't he? He's like a lovesick little puppy."

Meanwhile, at A.J.'s place, Rob stands up and sets the guitar hero guitar down, having lost again to A.J.. "A.J., since you're posting so many music tutorials, maybe I'll be able to beat you in Guitar Hero," Rob says, smiling.

A.J. rolls her eyes. "Sure. But you're so tall gravity makes you pluck the strings anyways."

That night, Rob sees that Eric looking extremely frustrated right before bed, and seeing that he has a pencil and paper in hand, Eric realizes why. "I think you'd better not use the poetry idea, Eric," Rob says, "because Deborah will not be impressed. Did you see the poem she posted yesterday? All the symbolism and imagery and everything, like seriously." Seeing Eric's dejected face, Rob pats him on the shoulder. "It's okay, you'll find another way."

Mitch particularly likes using the laptop at night (when all the night bloggers are out). "Okay, Mitch, what exactly is climate change anyways?" Chad asks, looking over Mitch's shoulder while brushing his teeth.

Mitch shrugs while not looking up from the heated debate he was furiously countering. "No idea. But people are pretty crazy about it."

Kenny notices that no one has been complaining as much recently. And everyone seems so… chipper, which is just completely suspicious because Chad usually never gets out of bed unless Kenny stands over him with a lighter to his red scarf.

But one day he realizes what has been going on. On a weekly round of cleaning, Eric mistakenly leaves the laptop on top of his clothes in his drawer, instead of underneath.

And Kenny finds it.

Kenny picks it up and is prepared to throw it out the window. It's like the thing just keeps coming back like a cursed object. But then he thinks that maybe this has something to do with how strange everyone has been acting, and curiosity gets the better of him. So he cautiously opens it up. If they're doing things behind his back, then he's going to know about it.

Eric has left his blog open in the browser, and Kenny scrolls through. Eric has mentioned that all of his other friends have blogs too. Kenny realizes that he can follow all of their blogs on his phone. He contemplates this thought. It would be helpful (and amusing) if he could find out what they were talking about. They were being so secretive about it that they obviously posted many things they thought he wouldn't find out about.

He carefully places the laptop back in the drawer, and Kenny walks back to his quarters and makes his very own Tumblr blog. He makes his username "the-plaid-god" and titles his blog "Plaid shirts is next to Godliness".

And then he follows everyone.

animefaneric (via Intelligence is the New Sexy): Whoever can solve this message will get a good laugh: Mivo ies shi tess mivil pf shisi hoent bss siis. :D

BookishGirl: Srath ies ciin teid.

animefaneric: Bh, tu zua ievi gofarid kt pat!

YaBoiAdam: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS EVEN?

HighAsAKite: Wait guys, I've got this. It's "Mitch is awesome and everyone loves him"

BookishGirl: ...

animefaneric: …Nice try, but no.

PlaidIsTheNewSexy (via How to Clean Titan Stains): Did you know? Humming while chopping wood makes work go faster!

Reblogged by the-plaid-god

BookishGirl (via In Memory of Our Lives): Birds fly overhead/Going south on their way home/Watching them with a wistful sigh/Wishing we were one of them

SexyBabeTiffany: Oooh! Birds!

animefaneric: This is amazing, Deborah! You write like Whitman :)

YaBoiAdam: Wow Deborah! I didn't know you wrote poetry! But uh… what does it mean?

Biebertwin: Idiot. Appreciate the beauty of this poetry. And don't worry Deborah, birds always fly south. It's kind of a yearly thing.

BookishGirl: You all are uneducated swine…

(reblogged via Solitary Hunter) CrazyLixxFan: The best time to go bird hunting is late afternoon. And the best time for bacon is in the early mornings.

BookishGirl: Very funny, A.J..

SexyBabeTiffany: Actually, bird hunting, like sex, is best in the early morning as well.

Kenny is surprised; Deborah can write some decent poetry it seems. He reads through some more that she's written and nods his head in approval.

HighAsAKite (via Mitch Is Always Right): Climate change is very obviously caused by humans! Y'all can go home!

Biebertwin (via My Faith In Humanity): Ugh. Kenny just chewed my ass out for not setting up the beds.

YaBoiAdam: Ha. Sucks to suck!

Biebertwin: Shut up. Do you want me to tell him you were the one who tracked mud everywhere?

SexyBabeTiffany (via Sex is the Energy of Life): Just got a brand new pack of condoms! I have the best hiding place for it all. There happens to be a loose floorboard underneath my bed. But if it gets stolen, I'll know who it is!

PlaidIsTheNewSexy (via How to Get Work Done): Did you just run into a tree, getting dirt, sap, and bark all over your clothes? Never fear! This little remedy of coffee and lemon juice will fix it right up and help you get back to work!

Woodsman (via Being Colossal): Problem #57: I can't walk into Kenny's office without hitting my head at least once.

(reblogged via Living on the Edge) YaBoiAdam: AHAHAHAHA THIS IS HILARIOUS

(reblogged via In Memory of Our Lives) BookishGirl: Best one yet.

GirlNextDoor (via Queen's Fashion): Here are the pictures you guys requested! Thanks to all my models!

BigBuggzy: I think I look the best. Just saying.

HighAsAKite: Pfffft. Chad, so sexy.

Biebertwin: Shut up.

animefaneric: Really nice pictures, Jenny! Great job!

GirlNextDoor: Thanks Eric!

CrazyLixxFan: Why is Rob cut out of the last picture?

GirlNextDoor: Ah! So sorry Rob! I tried to get full body shots of all of you, but you were slightly cut off because I'm shorter than you, but the picture was good anyways so I posted it.

Woodsman: No problem. Gives me more ideas for posts :P

Trackchamp: Next time you need help just holler.

GirlNextDoor: Thanks Vanessa :)

One day, Tiffany bursts angrily through the door. "Who took my condoms?" she shouts. "I know it was one of you, no one else knows where I hide my condoms."

"Us and everyone on Tumblr," Brandon says, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't need your sass, Brandon," Tiffany glares.

"Why would we want your condoms?" Deborah says, looking over. "We aren't the ones who have to be constantly fucking."

Tiffany turns and grabs Mitch by his shirt. "Was it you?"

"No, I don't even have use for your condoms."

"But they're my condoms," Tiffany groans.

Passing by the door, Kenny overhears their conversation and smirks.

They start to get suspicious when Kenny suddenly knows everything. Like the places they stash their things to avoid cleaning. Chad gets busted for tracking mud through the hallways and Chad swears he never told Kenny anything. The pranks they try to pull also never work anymore and it's really frustrating because they've wasted at least five pies on a door.

When they're not puzzling over how Kenny is creepily all-knowing these days, they're arguing over whose blog is better.

"How can you have five hundred followers?" Adam rages.

"Face it, Adam," Chad smirks. "You'll never have half as many followers as I do."

"I bet you're cheating, you ass-"

"Girls, girls, both your blogs are good," Brandon cuts in, smirking. "But mine is better."

"Well, actually, someone said that of all of us, I'm their favorite," Rob says. "They also said something about me being totally in character."

"What does that even mean?" A.J. asks.

"I'll show you," Rob says, opening up his blog.

robdier4eva: OMG you're my favorite person ever! This is hilarious. And you're so good at staying in character!

Vanessa isn't impressed. "And what does that mean, exactly?"

"I think it just means that I'm good at what I do," Rob says. "I mean, you can clearly sense the approval."

"That's cool, Rob," Jenny says, smiling.

The others continue to talk about it, and Kenny happens to overhear the conversation.

Later that day, he almost drops his phone.

chadennylove: Come on! Ur totally not in character because the REAL Kenny would be in love with Chad! CHADENNY FOREVER!

Everyone was enjoying a lazy afternoon off as it was raining outside, when suddenly the doors to the dining hall slam open. It was Kenny, looking ready to go on a murder spree. Before anyone could start pointing fingers at each other, Kenny growled dangerously "You are all banned from Tumblr." His eyes narrow. "FOREVER." Without another word, he slams the doors closed to take an hour long shower.

Once everyone has recovered from the initial shock, Tiffany exclaims, "Wait. Kenny has a Tumblr? SINCE WHEN?"

"Of course he has a Tumblr," Eric says. "How else do you think he knew all our secrets? He's been following us this entire time!"

Instantly, everyone is thinking of everything they've posted. "Eric! Why didn't you tell us?" Chad asks, angry that he got busted for tracking mud into the kitchen.

Eric shrugs. "It was kind of funny."

"Eric!"


	28. The Fear Test

"COUNSELORS!"

The ten counselors (minus Rob, who was out sick that day), appeared in front of the the trainer. "We will be having our first training exercise today!" The trainer yelled. "It is the fear test, which will test your composure, and the last person to show fear will lose!"

The trainer paused. "I have hidden numerous things to test your fears in the main hall, and you must stay inside until everyone except one has been scared." The trainer proceeded to lead the counselors inside the main hall and shut the door and locked it. A timer then showed up, and began at zero and began counting up.

A sudden drip of water landed on Chad's head, causing him to scream like a girl in terror, automatically eliminating him from the contest.

 _IN THREE SECONDS._

Needless to say, Chad was one salty boy.

 _-Sixteen Minutes Later-_

"So far, the only person who's out is Chad the pussy boy." Adam said, grinning. "Hey, maybe we can split up, find a way out?" Kenny suggested, and surprisingly, everyone went along with the plan.

It didn't take long for the next scream to be heard. This time, it was Tiffany, who had an insect crawl on her shoulder and caused her to scream right in Eric's ear. I'm not exactly sure who was the loser there, but whatever, Tiffany is out and Eric is likely deaf.

 _-Five minutes later-_

While Brandon and Vanessa were searching together, they had recently split from Kenny and Jenny, who were searching together. Bit of a mistake there, as Vanessa saw a rat scurry by and leapt into Brandon's arms and squealed. Vanessa was out, but Brandon followed not long after, as the lights suddenly went out and caused him to let out a girly scream, but it was a bit more manly than Chad's.

 _-Twelve minutes later-_

Out of everyone there, no one expected the usually timid and nervous Eric to last longer than four people, but even the mighty must fall. Eric had eventually walked into a room with a bunch of spiders, causing him to let out a loud shriek and eliminate him from the contest. Hey, I hate spiders too, I would scream like a little bitch.

 _-Six minutes later-_

Out of everyone there, Deborah was among the few to possibly be win, as she seemed to be very wrapped up in any book she was reading. Unfortunately for her, even her biggest strength was in this instance, her biggest weakness. While she was simply reading, she opened her book to see a very angry wasp fly out, causing her scream and eliminate herself. But not before getting sent to the infirmary for numerous wasp stings.

 _-Thirty minutes later-_

So far, the longest time the remaining counselors have went without being scared, was eventually interrupted by Kenny, who a few (that few being Chad), didn't expect to go that far. However, like Eric, the mighty must fall soon. He walked into a room with flowers and while that might not sound bad, those flowers were full of holes, which caused Kenny to freak out and run away.

 _-Two minutes later-_

The second shortest time by far, A.J. was eventually confronted by a clown, and apparently, she very much disliked clowns. She basically booked it out of the room like it was 1982.

 _-Eight minutes later-_

Finally, it was down to both Adam and Jenny, who both had lasted surprisingly long. The final scare was confirmed when they both ended up on a bridge, and Adam refused to cross as the bridge was rather high up, leaving Jenny to cross and come out the winner of the fear challenge!

 **1st - Jenny Myers (Fear of fucking nothing because her composure is 10/10)**

 **2nd - Adam Palomino (Fear of heights)**

 **3rd - A.J. Mason (Fear of Clowns)**

 **4th - Kenny Riedell (Fear of irregular patterns of holes) (Also known as Trypophobia)**

 **5th - Deborah Kim (Fear of wasps)**

 **6th - Eric LaChappa (Fear of Spiders)**

 **7th - Brandon Wilson (Fear of the dark)**

 **8th - Vanessa Jones (Fear of rats)**

 **9th - Tiffany Cox (Fear of insects)**

 **10th - Chad Kensington (Fear of fucking everything)**

 **TIME LASTED**

 **Chad - 0:03 (What a fucking bitch lol)**

 **Tiffany - 16:34**

 **Vanessa - 21:23**

 **Brandon - 21:30**

 **Eric - 33:51**

 **Deborah - 39:06**

 **Kenny - 1:09:24**

 **A.J. - 1:11:35**

 **Adam - 1:20:21**

 **Jenny - GOT THE FUCK OUT**


	29. The Dragon Pepper

Dragon's pepper.

Vanessa was cooking a meal for the others when she heard on the news of a new food called "Dragon's Breath."

Jenny saw the same report. "Uh, no Vanessa. They said it can be fatal if you were to eat it." Deborah was busy with eating some chocolate and not paying attention, focused on her favorite snack.

Vanessa sat by Jenny. " I can handle anything like those peppers. Besides, it said not for humans to eat. So a super athlete like me can instead." Jenny sighed, "Ok Vanessa, just be careful."

Later that day.

Victoria, Brandon, and Tiffany along with Eric and Rob were at the apartment. Vanessa smiled. "I heard of this new hot pepper recently that is called the Dragon's Breath that I was curious to try. As others are weak, they can't try it without dying so I decided to try one myself." She opened the box of the newly delivered peppers and took one out. It was tiny, the size of a pea, bright red, and according to the label, dangerously spicy. "So who would like to take part?" Vanessa asked.

Brandon shook his head, "No thanks. If it's not mild, it would not agree with me." Tiffany abstained as well. That only left Victoria. "Well, I don't know." She began. Vanessa then chuckled. "Scared? You're a rich girl. Rich girls can't eat these." This ticked off the catty girl and she glared at Vanessa, their rivalry still not over with. "That so? I have you know I have tried many spicy foods in my time. This is nothing to me." Tiffany and Brandon shook their heads and the three others looked on surprised. They wouldn't dare do this either.

"Ok. You're on. The first to fail has to cook for the rest of us. No water or anything to lessen the burn of the pepper." Victoria said. Vanessa and Victoria shook hands. Both not going to lose. "May the best win."

Tiffany had the two sit at the table and she held a stopwatch in her hand.

Victoria and Vanessa sat opposite one another. The two holding a handful of peppers each. "You know the rules. On three. One, two…three!" Tiffany said and started the watch and Vanessa and Victoria began stuffing the peppers in one by one. Brandon and the others watched as the two girl's faces turned red and halfway between fully finishing her handful, Vanessa stopped and fell over, peppers on the table as she groaned and held her gut. Victoria smiled as she kept eating the entire handful of peppers. Victoria stood up, "YES! I wo…" Victoria then collapsed, joining Vanessa on the floor, in pain and holding her stomach. Both crying as their bellies felt like they were on fire.

A couple hours later. Jenny got home, tired. She noticed Deborah sitting there. "Deborah where is Vanessa?" Deborah sighed, "Victoria and Vanessa were fighting and both are hurt. They're in the bedroom." The bookish girl said as she shook her head.

Jenny walked into her bedroom after setting her stuff down and found Victoria and Vanessa shaking and crying. "Why won't this burning stop!" Vanessa cried. "It's your fault!" Victoria screamed back. Jenny sighed. "What did you do?" Vanessa looked up seeing Jenny, tears in her eyes. "A duel and we both lost. My stomach burns!" Vanessa whined again.

Deborah walked in and handed Jenny the bag of peppers. Jenny looked at the bag. "I warned you Vanessa. And you had Victoria do this too?" At hearing her name, Victoria answered. "I did this on my own peasant! Damn this hurts!" Victoria continued, the athletic and catty girls sharing their pain from their own egos getting in the way of common sense. Jenny went to sit on the couch and left the two to their misery and maybe learn from it.


	30. Them Ships

"So Rob, who do you ship?"

I stared at Fox with a bizarre look as she randomly asked me who I shipped. Recently, I had decided to join Fox after lunch for a small conversation in order to get to know her better. We had been doing this for a week and right now, we became good friends, and I learned about her tendency to "ship" the counselors.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "I mean, which counselors would you love to see together?" Fox replied, a grin on her face. "I've never thought about them together…" I admitted, and Fox laughed. "Robbie, you've spent very little time on the internet." Fox pinched my cheek. "I'm super disappointed."

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you…" I said, and I paused for a moment, thinking about who I would ship. "I mean, there's A.J. and Adam." Fox nodded. "Ah, the anti-social and the edge-lord." I grinned. "I mean, maybe A.J. likes memes as much as he does." Fox shook her head. "Probably not, I know Adam spends the majority of his freetime when he's not chilling with you and Kenny looking at some weird ass memes, some rather inappropriate.'

"Like?" I asked curiously. "Well, I do know he had one meme that said something like 'when you lose your son Allah Akbar at the mall', it was pretty fucked up." I burst out laughing at this, and when I finished, I thought about my next ship.

"Kenny and Jenny, there's one." Fox nodded. "Yeah, I can see them together." Fox admitted. "There's also Brandon and Vanessa…"

"Why, because they're black?" Fox asked jokingly. "I mean, they're both athletic…" Fox smiled. "Good point." I paused. "I really do ship Eric and Deborah." Fox smiled again. "OTP for me." Fox paused. "How about the yaoi ships?"

"Yaoi?" I asked, confused about the word. "Gay ships, like what guys would you ship?" Pausing for a moment, I thought of one. "Kenny and Adam, those two are best friends…" Fox nodded. "What about Chad and Adam?" I snickered. "I'm sure Adam would tear Chad's head off after the honeymoon." I laughed at this, and thought again. "Eric and Brandon?"

"The nerd and the jock, classic." Fox proceeded to stretch a bit, then stood up. "I heard there's this new counselor coming, someone called Victoria." I tilted my head. "Really?" Fox nodded. "She's good friends with Chad, and I can imagine the hell that will break loose."

"There's a ship, Victoria and Chad." Fox laughed a bit. "It fits, it really does." Fox then looked over at Tiffany, who was talking with Chad with a rather bored expression on her face. However, when she looked at me, she grinned a bit. I felt a blush rising, which intensified when Fox whispered in my ear.

"Robiffany, that's my new OTP."


End file.
